Bella Lily Potter
by CSIChantal126
Summary: Bella Swan is really Bella Potter, twin of Harry Potter and girlfriend of Draco Malfoy How will Edward and the others react when some unexpected visitors arrive in Forks to take Bella back to England and what will Bella say when Draco asks her to marry him. First Draco/Bella please be nice and please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Swan was having a very boring day in Forks, Washington. She hated having Edweirdo creeping around her and his family of vampires trying to protect her like she was a fragile piece of glass. Now I know you're thinking "Isn't she supposed to love Edward and be best friends with Alice?" The answer is NO! Bella Swan was born into the world as Isabella "Bella" Lily Potter.

Her parents; James and Lily Potter were murdered when she was a baby because they were trying to protect her and her twin brother Harry James Potter from a vicious murderer called Lord Voldemort. James died trying to give Lily and the 1 year-old twins time to escape and Lily threw herself between Voldemort and her children to spare them death. Love prevented Voldemort from killing Harry and Bella and the killing curse rebounded on Voldemort and he disappeared. Until, he returned in Harry and Bella's fourth year during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Lily's sister; Petunia, and her husband Vernon raised Harry. They already had a son named Dudley; who they constantly spoiled and they mistreated Harry constantly.

Bella was raised by her godfather; Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody and she had a somewhat different childhood. He told her about Harry and the circumstances surrounding her living with him and she told him that she loved him like the father that she would never know.

The twins first met in Diagon Alley at Ollivanders as Mr. Ollivander divulged their relationship. Bella introduced herself and Harry hugged her back. They talked about their lives and Bella was saddened to hear about her twin's mistreatment at the hands of the Dursleys.

They sat together on the train and met Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Later, Draco Malfoy walked in by himself and they started to talk and 5 first-years became fast friends. Draco was worried about being sorted into Slytherin, but the other 4 assured him that they would stay friends with him no matter what house they would end up in.

Ron and Hermione were instantly sorted into Gryffindor, so were Harry and Bella after much consideration from the Sorting Hat. Draco finally joined his friends at the Gryffindor Table, which caused a great silence to fall amongst the Hall.

Over the years, the five stuck together when Harry was suspected of being the Heir of Slytherin, they were there with Harry when he found out that Sirius Black was his godfather and had not betrayed his parents. Draco, Bella, and Hermione stuck with Harry when Ron was being a jerk thinking that Harry placed his name in the Goblet of Fire. Draco asked Bella to the Yule Ball and they became official boyfriend/girlfriend, they all believed Harry when he said that Voldemort had comeback, and they comforted Harry when his godfather; Sirius was killed in the Department of Mysteries.

Draco refused to become a Death Eater, like his father and found safety during each summer with either the Weasleys or Bella. Bella, Draco, Hermione, and Ron comforted Harry when he witnessed Professor Dumbledore's murder at the hands of Professor Snape, Draco's godfather. Harry told them about the horcruxes and said that he'd be going after them, alone. But Bella and the other protested and said that he can't expect to save the world on his own and that they would help him at any cost.

After moving Harry from Privet Drive, it was decided that Draco would hide out with Mad-Eye Moody because it was too dangerous for him to be seen at large. Ron and Hermione would not budge and decided to go with Harry after Bill and Fleur's wedding. As for Bella, she was forced by everyone she loved and who loved her to go someplace safe and not show up for reasons that are incredibly understandable.

She chose to go to America and after an emotional farewell with her brother, best friends, and her boyfriend she disapparated away to a small town where she was sure no Death Eater or Lord Voldemort would find her. But she was warned by Mad-Eye not to say his real name because it had been tabooed before they left for their assignments.

So here she was in Forks, Washington with a sparkly vampire falling in love with her and her rejecting any of his advances. She truly missed Draco, Ron, Hermione, and her dear brother Harry.

The vampires thought she was weak, but she survived You-Know-Who when she was 1 year-old so how could tripping kill her? She also had her godfather teaching her about "CONSTANCE VIGILANCE" from the time she was 6 years old and she never understood why until he told her the story of what happened to her parents when she was 8 years old.

She had no idea what was happening back home, if a fight had broke out and if her friends, boyfriend, and brother were still alive. But she was about to get a surprise that she could never have expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella was miserable as she rode with Edweirdo and with family of sparkly vampires to school. She heard that they would be having a substitute teacher for chemistry, but that did little to ease her longing to see her friends and family again.

The day passed relatively normally for Bella Potter, although she dearly wished to see Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron again, and know that they are alive and well.

When chemistry came around, Bella sat beside Edward, as usual, and waited for the teacher to appear. Bella heard a familiar tapping sound, but chalked it up to her paranoia.

30 seconds later, Bella had to hold in a gasp as she saw her godfather, Mad-Eye Moody, walk into the room. She looked at everyone else and they all seemed terrified of him, but she grew up around him and missed him dearly.

"My name is Professor Moody and I'm teaching this class today. Sit down," Mad-Eye told the few remaining students that were talking to friends. They listened to him because they were afraid of his appearance.

He took the attendance and put the book down.

Bella braced herself because she knew that he throws things in class and was grateful that Edweirdo couldn't read her mind. Bella could tell that he was about to give his famous speech.

"The school board says you're too young to see what these chemicals do. I SAY different, you need to know what you're up against, you need to be prepared, and you need to find a better place to put your chewing gum than the underside of your desk Mr. Newton," he said and Mike jumped when he was pointed out.

"He wasn't even facing the," Mike said before he got hit in the face with a grade 12 chemistry book.

Bella smiled, remembering all the good times at Hogwarts and with Mad-Eye, especially when he found out that Draco and her were dating.

FLASHBACK

"Mad-Eye, I have something very important to tell you," 15 year-old Bella Potter told her godfather. He had been imprisoned by Barty Crouch Jr. and wanted to wait a few months before telling him about her and Draco.

"What is it Bells?" he used his nickname for her.

"Draco and I have been dating since the Yule Ball!" Bella burst out and waited for her godfather's reaction.

"I'm happy for you, but be careful. He may be on our side, but his father and family is not and will not approve of this," Mad-Eye warned hid goddaughter.

"I promise, and will always have CONSTANT VIGILANCE," the 15 year old shouted, sounding like Mad-Eye.

"That's my girl," he grumbled proudly.

END FLASHBACK

Bella was jolted out of her flashback by the sound of a book wising past her head and saw that Mike had fallen asleep in class.

75 minutes and 10 books thrown in Mike's face later, the bell rang and everyone hurried to get out of the classroom. Bella had a spare and decided to confront her godfather.

Bella walked into the classroom and saw him sitting at the desk.

"Hello, miss what can I do for you?" Mad-eye grumbled in his usual tone.

"Mad-Eye! What are you doing here?" Bella demanded and saw Mad-Eye smile.

"Nice to see you too Bells," he said in a tone saved only for her. Bella ran to him and hugged him.

"Is everyone okay?" was Bella's next question and she saw that Mad-Eye had trouble answering it.

"Remus Lupin and Tonks were killed in battle, the Weasleys all survived, as did Miss Granger, Harry, and Draco," Mad-Eye said and Bella started to cry tears of joy and sorrow.

"Harry survived," Bella repeated to herself to make sure it was true and she crying quietly for Remus and Tonks.

"I'll be picking you up tomorrow, and there is going to be a surprise outside," Mad-Eye said vaguely and Bella was confused, but she trusted him.

The end of the day came and she was walking with Edweirdo, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper when she saw girls looking to a figure.

Edweirdo looked protective, so Bella pushed through the crowd and saw her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, standing with a huge smile on his face.

Edward started to pull her away, but she fought back and walked closer to Draco. People were confused as to why the plain Jane (A.N: Bella is under a glamour, so she looks like the Bella from Twilight) would be walking to the Greek God handsome young man.

"Draco?" Bella said quietly, almost not believing that he was there.

"Bella?" Draco answered in the same tone.

They stared at each other for a minute before Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and they hugged.

This shocked people, but they soon found better things to do and left, except for the Cullens.

Edweirdo approached them, grabbed hold of Bella's arm (hard), and pulled her away from Draco.

"What are you doing Bella?" he asked Bella as she muffled a cry.

"Edward, you're hurting me let go of my arm," Bella demanded, but he refused. Instead, he squeezed harder, and his siblings made no moves to stop him.

Suddenly, Draco approached them and yanked Bella's arm out of his grasp and held her close, while examining her arm.

Under her sleeves was a big bruise the size of Edward's hand and that made Draco very mad.

"The next time you touch my girlfriend will be the day your miserable life ends, got it?" Draco said with anger in his voice and all the Cullens saw it except for Edward.

"What do you mean girlfriend? She's my girlfriend!" Edward said and Bella looked shocked.

"No I am not. You stalked me and now my arm is more purple than Tonks' hair on a normal day thanks to you. I have been dating Draco since I was 14 years old and I hate you," Bella ranted and Edward looked furious.

He began to approach closer to Bella, but was stopped by a voice.

"If you touch my sister, I swear to God I will kill you,"

Bella turned around and saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron standing there, looking positively furious.

"HARRY!" Bella screamed, as she ran to her brother and enveloped him in a big grizzly bear hug.

"BELLA! I thought I'd never see you again," Harry said, as he returned his twin's hug.

Bella then hugged Ron and Hermione before walking back to Draco.

"Leave me alone," she said in a deadly calm voice.

"You will be mine," Edweirdo began to advance on Bella, but was stopped by another voice.

"If you touch my goddaughter you will be serving life in Azkaban," Mad-Eye Moody threatened Edward and his family.

Edward recognized the man and decided not to pick a fight with 5 people he didn't know. He and his family left.

With Edward gone, Bella grouped with her friends and family and prepared for the move back to England tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella sat comfortably in her living room as Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco sat with her. Mad-Eye had decided to return to England to see what was happening with the cleanup of Hogwarts.

"Harry, what happened? How did you kill Voldemort?" Bella asked her twin, after she learned that the name was no longer tabooed.

"I was the last Horcrux; I had to sacrifice myself to destroy it, but I came back." Harry started and then he explained the Deathly Hallows and how Dumbledore was the true master of the Elder Wand, but was disarmed by Bellatrix Lestrange before Snape killed him.

"Voldemort knew that to gain control of the Elder Wand, he had to kill the owner of it. Voldemort killed Snape because he thought he was the true master of the Elder Wand, when in reality it was Bellatrix," Harry said and Bella gasped as she heard that her former potions professor was dead.

"But there's more," Harry continued, "Snape was working as a double agent for Dumbledore. He was always loyal to Dumbledore and Dumbledore asked him to kill him when he found out he was dying from a curse that Marvolo Gaunt's ring gave to him" Harry finished and Bella couldn't help but cry.

The man that was terrible to her, her brother and her friends was really working for their side. Now, all the times he protected them made sense. He was trying to keep them alive.

"I'm so glad all of you are okay. I was so worried that one of you would die and that I would never get over it," Bella cried as she hugged her friends and family.

Suddenly, Draco moved closer to her and said, "Bella, I have something to ask of you."

Bella was confused, until he knelt down on 1 knee and pulled out a velvet box.

He opened it and revealed a beautiful diamond ring with 2 rubies on either side of the diamond. (A.N: To symbolize their Hogwarts House of Gryffindor)

"Bella, I have loved you ever since we first met in first year and I want to be with you forever. I promise to love you for time and all eternity, will you marry me?" Draco said and Bella had tears running down her cheeks.

"Of course I will," Bella said as Draco slid the ring onto her left ring finger.

Harry walked over to his sister and pulled her to her feet.

"I'm so happy you found someone to love and before you ask, he asked permission from Mad-Eye and then from me," Harry said proudly and amusingly at his twin and she hugged him tightly.

"YOU FERRET," Hermione screeched, "how come you didn't tell me you were planning on proposing to Bella."

Everyone laughed at Hermione's very uncharacteristic behaviour and blew it off as her being happy for Bella.

"You are going to be a very beautiful bride," Hermione said and Bella blushed a deep scarlet colour.

Ron then stood up, hugged her, and said, "Can you take the glamour off, please?"

Bella nodded and taking her wand out she said a spell that reversed the effects of the glamour.

Instead of plain Jane 'Bella Swan', was drop dead gorgeous Bella Lily Potter. She had her mother's long, blood red hair, albeit it was always messy like her father's hair was and her eyes were very peculiar. She had her mother's extremely bright green emerald eyes, but they had small flecks of brown in them, inherited from her father, but the green was still the most prominent.

"Much better," Draco remarked as he leaned in to kiss her.

But they were interrupted by Harry.

"I still don't like seeing my baby sister kissing one of our best friends," Harry said, but he shut up when Bella glared at him.

"Let us kiss, we haven't seen each other for almost a year," she said and then Bella and Draco kissed, while Ron wolf-whistled before elbowed in the gut by Hermione.

The 5 friends made supper and sat around, talking about the battle and how much they would miss Remus and Tonks.

Bella was sad that Remus and Tonks' son Teddy wouldn't grow up with parents, just like herself and her brother. Though she loved Mad-Eye like a father, she longed for the father she would never know.

Tonks had asked her to be Teddy's godmother and she readily accepted. Harry had accepted the role of being Teddy's godfather and now they were the only family he had.

Ted Tonks, Tonks' father had been murdered for being a muggle-born and Andromeda, Tonks' mother died of grief. Now, that Remus and Tonks' were dead, it left Harry and Bella as Teddy's guardians.

Bella decided to pack and when she asked for help, everyone volunteered to help her. She chose Draco, however, so they could catch up and talk about the future.

His family was spared any prosecution because his mother, who Bella always loved, had lied to Voldemort about Harry being dead. But, Bella figured there would be problems with her and her future-father-in-law. But, Bella wanted to live with Draco, get married, raise a family, have grandchildren, and grow old with him, so she was willing to push past the problems with Lucius to fulfill their dreams of living happily ever after.

Bella heard that Hogwarts had taken major damage and that after the construction was all complete, everyone their age would be able to return for an 8th year, to do the year they missed, or worked hard in the war instead.

Bella couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts and see Professor McGonagall again and Professor Slughorn because he always had stories about her mother.

Bella and her friends settled down for the night and dreamed of a better life without Voldemort in it.

A.N: Sorry if I took so long to update, been busy with grade 11. I want you all to know that the Cullens will return, but this is strictly a Bella/Draco and not and Edward/Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella woke up in the morning and decided to wake her friends, brother, and fiancé up. Walking into the girls' room, she gently shook Hermione awake and told her the plan she had to wake up the boys. Hermione smiled deviously and nodded, as they walked into the boys' room.

Pulling out their wands, their prepared themselves and silently muttered, "Aguamenti." The streams of water hit Ron, Harry, and Draco and they instantly woke up, screaming like a bunch of girls.

"Bella! Hermione!" the angry boys yelled as they ran to catch up to the fleeing girls.

Ron and Harry caught Hermione, while Draco caught Bella and gave her a kiss.

"I think we should hurry back home. I've missed the Weasleys," Bella said.

"Great idea," Harry said, as he went to go get his sister's belongings and brought them to the living room.

"Thank you Harry," Bella said, as she kissed him on the cheek and asked Draco to help her with her trunk.

Draco grabbed her trunk and Bella performed a mind erasing charm on the entire town, so that they would forget about her. After that was done, Bella grabbed Draco's arm and she felt the familiar sensation of Apparating in her gut as they landed on the ground.

"BELLS!" Bella heard 2 familiar voices yell before she was picked up and put on the shoulders of the Weasley Twins.

"Fred! George! I'm so happy you two are okay," Bella said as they put her down and gave her a proper hug.

"Bella!" Ginny screamed, and Bella laughed as she got a bear hug from the young redhead.

Bella was then greeted by the Weasley Matriarch and Patriarch, who were just as delighted to see her as their children.

Draco was also greeted by the Weasleys.

"Bella is that an engagement ring?" Molly asked excitedly.

"Yes, Draco proposed to me when he, Harry, Hermione, and Ron came to get me in America," Bella said happily and she received another hug from Molly.

"I'm so happy for both of you. You will make a fine couple together," she said and Bella and Draco blushed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Bella explaining her life in Forks, and her adoptive family getting mad at Edweirdo, who Bella hoped she would never see again.

Suddenly, Mad-Eye apparated into the Burrow and enveloped his goddaughter into a giant hug, congratulating her on getting engaged. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic dropped by to wish Bella and Draco happiness in their marriage and reminded Harry, Bella, Draco, Hermione, and Ron that they would be welcomed to restart their 7th year when Hogwarts was finished being rebuilt.

They all accepted and Bella couldn't wait to see her other friends like Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, etc.

Bella decided that she needed to say goodbye to Remus and Tonks, so she said she would be back soon to her loved ones and apparated to Hogwarts. She could to this because the wards had been damaged during the battle.

Bella ran into Professor McGonagall on her way to the chamber where Remus and Tonks laid.

"Miss Potter, when did you get back to England?" Minerva asked, confused.

"Just this morning, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ron came to get me and I've been with the Weasleys all day. I wanted to come say goodbye to Remus and Tonks and pay my respects to the others who died fighting Voldemort. And, it's Bella Potter soon-to-be Malfoy," Bella said and saw her happy face.

"I'm so happy for both of you. Live a long and prosperous life," she said and they parted ways.

Bella walked to the chamber and hesitated before opening the door to see many faces she recognized.

She saw Professor Snape. The man that mocked her brother and to a lesser extent her, but did mock her because she was a Potter. He had a large gap on his neck from Nagini's fangs, she figured. She felt bad that she hated him for the longest time, but he was a good man.

She saw Colin Creevey. Only 16 years old and he was now dead. Harry told her that he hadn't evacuated out, but snuck down from Gryffindor Tower to help and was killed by a stray curse. She felt sadness that his parents and brother were now mourning the loss of a beloved son and brother.

She saw Lavender Brown and knew that Fenrir Greyback had gotten to her. She had vicious scratches on her neck and face and on her chest. Hermione said that she had killed him when she came across him attacking Lavender, but they were too late to save her.

She then saw Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. An exceptionally bright witch and auror, whose life was cut tragically short because of her crazy aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. Bella knew that Tonks would never have let Remus come here and fight alone, so she left her only child at home sleeping to come and aid her beloved husband.

Bella finally came across Remus Lupin. The last surviving Marauder, Harry told her that Pettigrew's silver hand killed him. Remus was the last man that went to school with her parents and had many stories about her father and beloved mother, the parents that she longed to know, but would never know.

They were young parents and now Theodore 'Teddy' Remus Lupin would have the same childhood as her and Harry did. Teddy would never know his biological parents, but Bella was determined to make sure that Teddy grew up knowing that his parents loved him and that they died, so that he could have a better future.

The faces she saw in that room: Snape, Colin, Lavender, Tonks, and Remus mixed in with the faces of others she had seen die. In that moment, she could also see Cedric Diggory, Sirius, Dumbledore and she knew that those faces would haunt her until the day she died.

As Bella left the room, her eyes were full of tears for the people she would miss. But, she now had a fiancé and was determined to push this horrible chapter of her life behind her and move towards a better future with Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella woke up to find herself in the arms of her loving fiancé, Draco. His eyes flickered open as she turned toward him and kissed him on the cheek. Bella had tear streaks down her cheeks because she still had a hard time accepting that Remus and Tonks weren't going to be there anymore.

"Sleep well Bella?"

"Yeah, but I had nightmares about Remus and Tonks."

"Tell me about it. Last night, all I could see was my godfather's face until you appeared in my dreams and comforted me."

"Thanks Draco."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

"DRACO! BELLA! WAKE UP! It's time for breakfast," the 2 lovebirds heard Harry yell from downstairs.

They walked outside the room and saw Fred and George lazily walking out of their room, still half-asleep.

The four stumbled downstairs and sat down at the dining room table for the wonderful breakfast the Molly prepared for them. There were eggs, bacon, waffles, toast, hash browns, and pancakes.

Fred, George, Ron, Harry, and Draco immediately piled their plates high with food and left decent size amounts for the girls to eat.

"What are your plans for the day kids?" Molly asked her children and their friends.

"Hermione, Ron, and I plan on going over to Hogwarts to help with some reconstruction today and since today are the funerals, we'll be back in time to get ready," Harry disclosed.

"George and I are going to make sure that the joke shop is still in one piece and work on inventory, so we can reopen Weasleys Wizard Wheezes," Fred finished dramatically.

"I was thinking that maybe Bella and I were going to go over to my parents to tell them of our engagement," Draco said and everyone was quiet.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I know what you're thinking 'Mione, but if we tries anything, he'll be out of my life faster than he can say Voldemort," Draco said firmly and everyone nodded.

They believed that he would go to the ends of the earth to protect Bella, even if it meant going up against his own father.

After the dishes were washed, which the girls had to convince the guys to help with, they each set on their own way. Harry, Hermione, and Ron apparated to Hogwarts seeing as the wards were still down, so that former students and students alike could come to help with the reconstruction. Fred and George flooed into the flat above their joke shop and Draco and Bella apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

Draco and Bella slowly walked towards the front door and Bella held her breath. She wanted Draco to have his family in his life, but he was on rough ground with them since he was sorted into Gryffindor.

Draco reached beside him and put his hand on her back and rubbed it. Bella let out her breath; she knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Draco reached hid free hand forward and knocked on the door. An elf that Draco didn't recognize opened it.

"How may I help you?" the elf stuttered, a sure sign of abuse.

"I wish to see my parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Tell them it is their son, Draco Malfoy please," he asked the elf kindly and the elf looked shocked by his kindness that he let them in.

They walked to the living room and then the elf apparated away to fetch the Malfoy Patriarch and Matriarch.

When Lucius and Narcissa arrived in the room, they looked excited to see their son, but frowned when they saw who he was holding hands with.

"Draco, why are you holding hands with a Potter?" Lucius demanded angrily.

"Because she's my best friend and has been since we were 11. She became my girlfriend when we were 14, and I just asked her to marry me and she said yes," Draco blurted out and his father's expression became murderous.

"YOU ARE DESTROYING THE PUREBLOODED MALFOY LINE! BREAK UP WITH HER NOW OR ELSE YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Lucius yelled and started to advance towards Bella, but Draco stepped in front of her.

"No, I will not let you hurt her. I love her more than anything in the world. She kept me from caving into your fear and becoming a death eater. I would never betray the trust that Harry has placed on me. He knows that I will protect Bella until the day I die, and you cannot change my love for her with your idle threats," Draco raised his voice just enough to make a point to his father.

"Draco, we love you. Your father is only doing this for your own good," Narcissa said.

"No mother, he wants me to break up with the only good woman that I've ever had in my life and to leave my best friends. I will never to that. We've been together for all the worst times of our lives. When Hermione was petrified and Ginny was taken by the Basilisk, Sirius was killed, Cedric was murdered, Harry was tortured by Umbridge, learning Pettigrew betrayed Harry's parents and not his godfather, and the list goes on. These people are my real family, the Weasleys seem to care more about me and my achievements than you do and are happy that Bella and I are getting married. Why can't you be happy and proud of me for once in your lives?" Draco finished his rant and he and Bella apparated out of the Manor.

Draco and Bella landed on top of each other in their room at the Borrow and saw that it was almost time for the funerals of the fallen to take place at Hogwarts.

They got dressed in their best clothes and walked downstairs to find the rest of the Weasley family + Harry waiting for them. They all apparated together and landed on Hogwarts grounds to find a beautiful setup for a funeral.

When it came time for eulogies, Bella was the first to stand; she had a combined eulogy for Remus and Nymphadora Lupin.

"Remus Lupin was one of my father's best friends in school and the friendship continued all the way to my dad's death 4 years after graduation. He was extremely intelligent, caring, and a compassionate individual, which is what, made him a perfect match for one of my closest friends Nymphadora Tonks. She was an extremely kind, compassionate, and generous young woman with big dreams for the future. She wanted to raise a family in a Voldemort free world and both herself and Remus died trying to fulfill that dream. They may be gone, but they will never be forgotten."

Harry decided to stand up next.

"I never thought that there would be a day of peace in my life, but today is one of them. But as Bella said "they may be gone, but they are not forgotten." Many dear friends died to bring forth a world free of Voldemort: Colin Creevey was never good at listening and was completely loyal to all his friends, which is why he died trying to help. Lavender Brown and I may never have been close friends or even acquaintances, but she was still a human being and will be missed by those who were her best friends. Remus and Tonks Lupin will never see their newborn son, Teddy grow up because they longed for a world free of Voldemort's evil influence. Professor Snape was not evil, I learned from Dumbledore that he was a loyal follower of his and was playing double agent because he asked him to. He always seemed to show up at the most unexpected times, but he was always willing to put himself in front of the danger first and I never understood why. All will be missed, but they will be remembered. As my godfather Sirius Black once said, 'The ones that love us never truly leave us. You can always find them, in here."

Everyone was amazed that Harry actually had something nice to say about Professor Snape, but Bella knew that her brother had grown up and truly understood the sacrifice that he made for all of them.

The ceremony ended and families such as the Creeveys and Browns dispersed to bury their loved ones in a family cemetery. Bella, Harry, Draco, and the entire Weasley family went to the Tonks family cemetery to bury Remus and Nymphadora next to her parents. Bella was sad, Tonks only outlived her mother by a couple months and now Teddy was all alone, but she knew he would have a great support system behind him as he got older and asked about his parents.

As they returned to the Borrow, Bella felt that life was calm and peaceful for the moment, but that something was going to happen. She hoped that the Cullens would not come back into her life, but she still feared Edweirdo's threat that she would regret leaving him.

But for now, she settled into the role of preparing to be a wife and eventual mother. She looked forward to returning to Hogwarts to complete her 7th, with her fiancé, brother, and best friends.

A.N: They will be returning to Hogwarts in the next chapter and the Cullens will also be in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

3 months passed until Hogwarts was ready to be attended again, but Bella Potter soon-to-be-Malfoy was as happy as can be. She was getting married after her last year to her true love and there was no longer a death threat hanging over her head.

Draco was officially disowned by his parents, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be with Bella. Harry and Ginny got back together and their relationship was in full bloom. Ron and Hermione were also in a relationship, albeit it was rockier than the others. Ron still needed to learn what to and not to say to his girlfriend. Fred was happily dating Katie Bell, and George was with Angelina Johnson.

The 1st of September finally came. Bella, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron would all be going back to Hogwarts and they couldn't be happier about it. They had done all their shopping the week before, so they flooed to the Ministry of Magic and proceeded to apparate to King's Cross Station with their belongings.

"I can't believe we're going back" Ron kept saying to the point all of his friends and sister told him to shut up.

"We know you're excited, but we still can't forget the ones that were lost," Bella said in a solemn voice, as Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"We know, but going back to Hogwarts is where they live on in heart and memory," Hermione said smartly and everyone nodded.

The group walked through the barrier, and after saying goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, walked onto the train. They were about to sit in a compartment when Bella felt a cold chill. She gasped as someone tackled Draco and held him by the throat.

"EDWARD! LET GO OF DRACO!" Bella ordered her ex, but he refused to listen.

"Reducto!" Bella heard Hermione yell and it sent Edward flying backwards.

"Why did you do that Love?" Edweirdo asked.

"Edward, I am not your Love. I am getting married to Draco and you almost killed him. Get away from me and my family," Bella screamed and the rest of the Cullen children arrived.

"Bella!" Alice screamed and ran to hug her.

"Stay away from me," Bella whispered in a deadly calm voice.

"But Bella, I'm your best friend," Alice complained.

"No, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny are my best friends. Draco is my fiancé and I never want to see any of you again," Bella said as she stepped into the compartment with Draco and her friends close behind her.

Bella sat against the window with Draco's arms wrapped around her. Edward growled.

"Leave my sister alone. She is happy and you were nothing but a controlling, obsessive jerk. Stay away from her or face our wraths," Harry threatened and they all left.

Bella cried and Draco comforted her. They all had no idea why the Cullens were there, but Bella wanted nothing more to do with them.

Arriving at Hogwarts, they all took their place at the Gryffindor Table and waited for the ceremony to begin.

"Now, as there are still loose Death Eaters out there, I have called upon a friend of Dumbledore's to help guard the castle. They are the Cullens," Everyone at the Gryffindor Table booed at Headmistress McGonagall's announcement because they all knew of one of them trying to kill Draco.

"Silence. They are vegetarian vampires and will not attack you. They now have to be sorted," she finished as the Cullens entered the room.

Deputy Headmaster Filius Flitwick rolled open a scroll and began to read.

"Edward Cullen."

He stepped forward and the Sorting Hat was put on his head.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat yelled and Bella let out a sob, as she leaned in closer to Draco and Edward sat at the end of the Table.

"Alice Cullen," said Flitwick.

"Ravenclaw," cried the Hat, as she bounced to the table and sat too close to Luna, for Bella's liking.

"Emmett Cullen."

"Gryffindor," said the Hat, and Emmett sat beside Edward.

"Jasper Hale."

"Ravenclaw," he went and sat next to his mate.

"Rosalie Hale."

"Gryffindor," she sat next to her mate. (A.N: She may fit better in Slytherin, but I wanted her to be with her mate)

The ceremony proceeded with the sorting of the first years and the school rules being explained for the firsties and those who always seemed to forget them and break the rules (mainly Bella and company).

"I would now like to invite our Head girl, Bella Potter and Head Boy, Draco Malfoy to share a few words," said the headmistress.

Bella was in shock. She had not known that she was going to be head girl, but she knew her mother would be proud of her.

Draco was also shocked. He was not expecting to be head boy, but he walked up with Bella and they stood at the front.

"This is very awkward," Draco said, which inhibited laughter from the Gryffindor Table before he continued, "it is great to be back at Hogwarts surrounded by friends and classmates of all years and ages. 3 months ago, lives changed drastically with the fall of Lord Voldemort, it caused the death of many that we all knew and loved, but they wouldn't want us dwelling on that. They would want us to move forward with our lives and to remember them as they were not how they died. Now, my lovely fiancée will share a few words."

Draco's last words caused wolf-whistles to emerge from the Gryffindor Table and applause from the Head Table as well.

Bella then stood to the microphone and said, "Welcome back to Hogwarts, or for you firsties, welcome to Hogwarts. Many of you helped with the reconstruction of Hogwarts and on behalf on everyone, students and staff, we wanted to say thank you. What Draco said is true, life is different now with Voldemort gone, but he took many a good person with him. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, and many more. But Sirius Black, mine and Harry's best friend and Harry's godfather once said 'the ones that love us never truly leave us. You can always find them in here.' My parents live in my heart with me, and will forever and ever, as will all those who died at the Battle of Hogwarts."

The entire Hall clapped, as Draco and Bella went to sit beside their friends.

"Now, with those wise words from our head girl and boy, I ask you to please enjoy our marvellous feast," Headmistress McGonagall said and everyone dug into a fantastic meal that was thrown together by the house elves that worked in the kitchens.

The entire time, Edward would keep looking back at Bella and see her with her friends and fiancé and would get angrier and angrier at them.

After the desert was served, the Headmistress stood up again.

"I would like for the Cullens, Bella, Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione to stay here for further instruction."

The houses were escorted to their dormitories by the prefects and the only ones in the Hall were the 8 Gryffindors, 2 Ravenclaws and the staff.

"Bella, Draco, as Head girl and Boy, you will be escorting the Cullens to their House dormitories. I know of your history Isabella, but it is part of your responsibility. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, you three are going to be Gryffindors 8th year prefects and will supervise the work of all the other prefects of your house," she said happily.

Hermione was proud to be a prefect and happy that Bella was Head Girl with Draco.

"Before you leave, Mr. Malfoy, you and Ms. Potter are to meet me back ere at the Hall so I may take you to the Head's Common Room. You will have your own password, that you may come up with, and only people you invite will be allowed into the room," McGonagall said. Draco and Bella nodded.

"Cullens, let's go," Draco said and he, and Bella led the way, as Harry, Hermione, and Ron went back to their House dormitory.

The Cullens followed in silence as Bella and Draco led their way through the hallways to the Ravenclaw Tower. When they arrived, Bella knocked and Luna opened the door.

"Bella, I am so happy to see you. I see Peeves has left you alone for the moment," she said in her dreamy voice that frightened the Cullens.

"It's good to see you too Luna, I'm sorry about your father. He was a good man," Bella said empathetically, knowing what it was like to lose a father.

"Thanks Bella. You too are perfect for each other. I knew you would get together. Are these our new arrivals?" she asked.

"Observant as always Luna. Yes this is Jasper and Alice," Draco said before moving out of the way, so the Cullens could walk into the Common Room.

"Make sure they don't sneak out, Luna, and you will definitely be welcomed to the Head's Common Room, when Draco and I get settled down," Bella said and Luna hugged her.

"Thanks, but now I must sleep or the Nargles will catch me off-guard and steal all my stuff, Luna said, closing the portal, leaving Draco and Bella chuckling.

They then made their way up to Gryffindor Tower and Bella saw the Fat Lady wearing black.

"Bella Potter, what a pleasure to see you alive and well," she said.

"Why are you wearing black?" Draco asked.

"It is to remember Lavender and Colin," she said tearfully and waited for a password.

Bella turned to the Cullens and said, "your password is Dumbledore."

She turned around and said, "Dumbledore."

The portrait sung open and the five students walked in.

Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie were surprised to see that the walls were painted a scarlet colour and there were plaques with the names: Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin on the walls. They realized they must be memorial plaques.

"Anyone want to say goodnight before Draco and I leave?" Bella yelled and almost the entire house ran down to greet the girl-who-lived.

Edward was surprised that Bella was not shy and talked to everyone she saw.

"Night, Harry, Hermione, Ron. Try not to break too many rules while I'm gone," Bella said and everyone laughed, except the Cullens.

Bella and Draco left the Common Room and walked to the Great Hall, where they were escorted to a portrait of an eagle and a cheetah.

"You may pick your own password, and meet me tomorrow in my office so we can go over additional rules you must follow as heads," McGonagall said, with a twinkle in her eye.

Bella and Draco stood pondering for few minutes before they decided on a password.

"The password should be love eternal," Draco said and Bella looked towards him.

"I love it Draco," she whispered.

The portrait opened and the gasped as they saw a beautiful Common Room made up entirely of scarlets and golds. They each claimed their own room and unpacked the trunk that was already there.

Bella fell asleep with sweet dream, but she wondered how to keep Edward and the other Cullens away from her and her family.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: For those who might be confused as to why Edward asked Bella why she cursed him, it is because he didn't see Hermione and since Bella changed her voice to her English accent, he could not tell them apart. That was a mistake on my part for not properly explaining it.

Bella woke up the next morning, and decided to wake Draco up. Being the daughter of James 'Prongs' Potter gave her a pranking streak so she decided to prank Draco to wake him up.

Bella crept into his dorm and saw him sleeping peacefully, she almost left, but she saw that it was time for breakfast and they needed to be there.

Bella took her wand out and prepared to use 'Aguamenti', when Draco jumped out of his bed and grabbed onto her.

"Draco!" Bella yelled at him, as he smirked. He still has that Malfoy characteristic.

"You were going to wake me up, so I decided to scare you, sweetheart," Draco said lovingly and Bella couldn't help but smile at him.

Draco and Bella proceeded to get dressed in their robes and walked down to the Great Hall.

"Bella! Draco! Over here," they heard Harry yell and it attracted attention from everyone else.

Bella pulled Draco over to her brother and their best friends and sat down in the spots that they saved for them.

Bella waved to Luna, who was sitting with Rolf Scamander, and noticed that they were talking really close. Hermione seemed to have spotted this and said.

"They started dating after the final battle," Hermione whispered and Bella appeared shocked.

"I talked to Luna last night and she didn't mention that she was dating anyone," Bella said and Harry then interrupted.

"She wanted to tell you, but she must have forgotten."

Bella then noticed that Alice and Jasper were staring at her from the Ravenclaw Table and it creeped her out. But she was more creeped out when she saw Edward staring at her like she was a piece of meat.

Bella had decided to comb her hair today, along with put some make-up on, but she hated that Edward wouldn't leave her alone.

Bella suddenly looked at her pocket watch and saw that it was almost time for classes.

Bella, Draco, Hermione, and Harry went to their advanced Potions class with Slughorn, and Ron went to Ancient Runes. They promised to meet up later at Defense against the Dark Arts that was with Ravenclaw.

"Ms. Potter, it is wonderful to see you again," Horace said as she walked into the class with her friends.

"Wonderful to see you too, Professor," she said happily and Horace smiled at her.

He saw the incredible resemblance in Bella and his favourite student, her mother, Lily Evans Potter. He saw that she had the potential to be a Potions Mistress and told her that often.

Bella sat next to Draco, and Harry sat next to Hermione. Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie sat together because no one wanted to be paired with a, in their words, 'bloodsucking leeches that dare attack one of our own.'

On their way to Defense, where they would meet Ron, Edward tried to approach her.

"Edward, stay away from me," she hissed.

"I still love you Bella, why can't you see that?" he said, as Rosalie and Emmett backed him up, but Bella had Draco, Hermione, and Harry behind her and she felt safe.

"I love Draco, I was asked to hide from the war and I did. I never wanted you around me, but I did it so I could blend in and not be discovered by Death Eaters or worst, Voldemort," Bella raised her voice.

Bella had never been afraid to say Voldemort's name, but she didn't say it while in hiding to prevent Death Eaters from finding her. She hated all Death Eaters, especially Bellatrix Lestrange for killing Sirius.

Bella left Edward standing there, as she, Harry, Draco, and Hermione walked to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom and saw Ron saving Hermione a seat.

Harry sat with Neville, and Bella sat with Draco. They saw Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie walk into the room and Emmett sat with Rosalie, and Edward sat alone. They waited for their teacher to arrive, until they all heard a familiar tapping sound and everyone (Gryffindors) smiled.

"I'm Professor Moody, your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, and don't worry I'm the real Moody," Mad-Eye said and the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws laughed, except for Edward and his family.

Mad-Eye began with his famous speech and caught Seamus trying to stick gum to the bottom of his desk again, and threw a piece of chalk at him.

"I wanted to tell you all that I am so proud of the valiant effort you all showed during the Battle of Hogwarts. You have made all your professors and families proud," Mad-Eye congratulated his students.

"Now, if you think this class is pointless, then you should be dead. Many of you fought in Dumbledore's army and I want to congratulate Harry and Bella Potter for their incredible teaching abilities," Mad-Eye said smiling. The Gryffindors were shocked; it was very rare to see the ex-auror smiling.

The class went by normally, with Mad-Eye explaining new concepts and praising their decision to return to school.

After Defense, the quintet made their way to Care of Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw.

Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper followed Bella and her friends to Hagrid's hut and gasped when they saw him.

"Bella!" Hagrid said as he hugged Bella.

"Hello Hagrid, it is wonderful to see you alright and well," Bella said to the man that became a close friend and confidant to her and her friends.

"It's wonderful to see you too. Congratulations on getting engaged. I remember the look on your mother's face when she told me that your father proposed to her," Hagrid said fondly to the girl and Harry smiled.

Edward wanted to rush and pull Bella away from the half-giant, but he saw that Draco had his steely gray eyes on him; therefore, he couldn't make a move without getting in trouble with all the teachers.

Hagrid re-introduced them to BuckBeak (A.N: Sirius returned BuckBeak to Hagrid before he died and BuckBeak was deemed safe again), and Bella smiled. Hagrid absolutely loved that Hippogriff.

After Care of Magical Creatures, Bella and her friends went to the Great Hall for lunch, and were approached by a tired Ginny.

"Hey lovely, how has your day been?" Harry said lovingly to his girlfriend, but Bella knew that he wanted to propose to her.

"Good, but the vamps won't stop staring at me," Ginny said truthfully and Harry glared towards Edward.

He knew that Edward was the only single one and he feared for Ginny's safety, although she had a wicked Bat-Bogey Hex.

Ginny separated from her brother and boyfriend and went to Defense.

Bella was ticked that Edward had the audacity to go after Harry's girlfriend, but she didn't say anything.

The day came to a close and Bella and Draco went to say goodnight to their friends before returning to their dorm.

"Dumbledore," Draco said and the Fat Lady's portrait swung open.

"Hey guys," Bella said before she was enveloped in a hug by Hermione.

"See you tomorrow Bells, stay out of trouble Draco," Hermione warned.

Draco was hated by every Slytherins, especially his former best friend Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott for getting into Gryffindor and befriending the Boy and Girl-who lived. But Draco felt so much happier around Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Bella then he did his former friends.

Draco nodded and Bella dragged him out the portrait.

They were not aware that they were being followed by someone and when Bella sense it, she turned around, wand at the ready.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Edward," Bella said hatefully before continuing, "what are you doing following us?"

"We wanted to talk to you alone," Rosalie said and Bella shook her head.

"Over my dead body," Draco hissed, as he held tightly to Bella.

"Why don't you let her make her own decisions?" Emmett asked.

"He does, he is not your brother who tries to control every aspect of my life. He treats me with equality, and I couldn't love him more than I do right now. He's sticking up for me, and he is the most loyal boyfriend I have ever had," Bella ranted.

"I never want you to come up to me or talk to me again," Bella said and she and Draco walked away leaving the Cullens stunned.

Bella and Draco hurried to their dorm and said, "Love eternal."

The portrait swung open and they hurried inside. Bella started to cry. She hated that the Cullens had to be at Hogwarts, and that they couldn't let her live her life the way she wanted to.

Draco pulled her into his arms and whispered reassuring words to her before she fell asleep in his arms. He brought her to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed, before covering her up with blankets and then he went to his own bedroom and went to bed, hoping for a miracle that would let Bella be rid of the Cullens once and for all.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella woke up the next morning and saw that Hermione, Harry, and Ron were already in her Common Room.

"What time is it?" Bella asked her twin.

"Don't worry, Draco suggested that we have breakfast here this morning, since you were still upset about last night," Harry said and Bella looked at her fiancé gratefully.

"Thanks guys," she said and they all started to prepare breakfast.

10 minutes later, Bella, Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were enjoying eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes made in the kitchen in the Common Room in the Heads Dorm.

"This is so delicious," Ron said and everyone laughed.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You think everything tastes good," Hermione pointed out.

"Except Polyjuice Potion," Bella said and everyone cringed at the memory from their second year of sneaking in to the Slytherin Common Room, and turning into Harry in the summer before their seventh year.

"Point taken," everyone said at the same time.

The 5 teenagers-turned-young adults finished their breakfast and left the Common Room to go to their separate classes. Bella, Draco, Hermione, and Harry walked to Potions and Ron walked to Ancient Runes.

Bella's eyes connected with Edward's in Potions, but Edward didn't seem to be able to see the hatred radiating from her eyes. Rosalie and Emmett could see it clearly and turned to face Professor Slughorn.

In Defense, Bella ignored Alice who was trying to talk to her and she kept getting points deducted from Ravenclaw, which made the Claws not happy. Edward still tried to sit near her, but she always had friends willing to back her up and take all the seats around her before Edward could even come close to her.

In Care of Magical Creatures, Bella listened intently to Hagrid and always stood close to him, along with Ron, Draco, Hermione, and Harry. Edward and his family didn't even dare go near the half-giant, so they were safe as long as they stood close to Hagrid, which the man didn't mind at all.

After Care of Magical Creatures, the quintet had a spare, so they all decided to go down by Black Lake to do their homework from their other classes.

"This is so peaceful," Bella remarked to her friends.

"Yeah, but to think that 3 months ago this place (Hogwarts) was the death place of many of our closest friends and classmates," Harry said solemnly.

"I know what you mean, I don't think that the Davis' have ever recovered from their daughter's death" Draco said.

Tracy Davis was a Slytherin in their year, but unlike her friends, she refused to be a coward and did not follow her parents' ideology on Muggles and Muggleborns. She did not leave like the rest of Slytherin House and she died when one Death Eater pegged her as a traitor for staying and helping fight.

"But now things are somewhat back to normal it seems. My parents have their memories back and are not the tinniest bit mad that I altered them in the first place because they understand the nature of what I needed to do and the danger I could have put them in," Hermione said and everyone agreed that her obliviating her parents was the right thing to do.

"Look who's coming," Ron said and everyone turned to see a lone Jasper Hale walking towards them.

"I want to see what he wants. We never talked much and it could be interesting," Bella said and she walked up to the lone vampire.

"Jasper, what do you want?" Bella asked the blond haired vampire.

"I just wanted to apologize for every stupid thing that Eddie did to you and that I'm not really a Cullen," Jasper said and Bella looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean you are not a Cullen?"

"My parents were John and Maria Meadowes (Made-up names). I was 10 years old when my parents and my sister were murdered by Voldemort, I was put in the care of Remus Lupin and was in Gryffindor as a student," Jasper said and Bella gasped.

"How are you a vampire?" Bella asked as the rest of her friends came over, interested to hear the rest of the story.

"My mother, fearing Voldemort finding me, took me to Dumbledore and said that after my 19th birthday to make me drink this potion to make me change into a vampire temporally, so that I could hide from Death Eaters and Voldemort. My mother feared his rebirth and what would happen if he ever found me," Jasper said.

"That's a very powerful potion to turn you into something you are not. That is very impressive," Hermione said in awe.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Harry asked Jasper.

"I'm just getting so sick of the Cullens saying 'we'll get Bella back and she'll dump her fiancé' or 'Bella is not really in love with him she really loves Edward.' It's just so aggravating and the potion has finally wore off," Jasper said and everyone saw that he looked different.

Jasper now had short brown hair; just like Dorcas' in the picture of the Original Order of The Phoenix they saw. His once golden eyes now became a stunning crystal ocean blue colour, and his complexion was now tanned.

"You look much better than when you were a vampire," Bella said and Jasper laughed.

"Remus always said I'd grow up to be a heartbreaker like my father. It turns out even Remus never got to see how much I've grown since I was 17 years old," Jasper said sadly.

"Who was Remus to you?" Draco asked.

"He was a good friend of my sister's and I know that my parents would have trusted him with my life even with him being a werewolf," Jasper said.

Bella was about to say something when she heard Alice scream, "What have you done to my Jasper?"

Everyone, including Jasper, turned and saw the Cullens walk down the hill towards them.

"What have they done to you Jasper?" Alice demanded again.

"They've done nothing to me Alice. This is my true form, I was never a vampire, and I needed to hide from Voldemort because he killed my parents and older sister when I was 10 years old. I was lost my guardian who raised me and several people I knew at Hogwarts are now dead and I did nothing to help them. My life is almost as scarred as Bella and Harry's because we both lost our parents at a very young age although they were too young to even remember their parents," Jasper said and Alice looked taken aback by his passion for what he was talking about.

"Bella, please come back to me, I love you," Edward tried to say, but Bella would not hear any of it.

"No Edward, I'm getting married in a few months and I do not love you. Jasper, you are welcomed to hand around with us. We would love to get to know the son of two damn-good aurors and the brother of one of my mother's best friends, Bella said and Jasper walked away with Bella and her friends.

A.N: I hope the news with Jasper was not too crazy. I've grown to really like his character and I began thinking 'What if Jasper was a wizard in disguise? What if he was hiding from Voldemort and his family was also dead?' I figured it would really make Bella and Jasper see eye-to-eye about their pasts and get Jasper away from anything the Cullens might do in the Future. (Not guaranteed they'll do something, just a suggestion)


	9. Chapter 9

Halloween rolled around quickly for Bella and her friends. Jasper became a familiar sight within the group and was accepted by all the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, who hung around with them. Jasper stopped hanging around with the Cullens. It was Halloween day and the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were in Defense when Mad-Eye asked them a question.

"Does anyone know what day it is?"

"It's Halloween," Edward said sarcastically.

Mad-Eye walked towards him and stared at him intently.

"Yes it's Halloween, but something else happened today," Mad-Eye said and Bella stood up.

"This is the day that Voldemort was first killed 17 years ago," Bella answered, and sat down.

"Yes, Voldemort was killed 17 years ago on this very day, but he took James and Lily Potter with him," Mad-Eye said as he pulled out a picture from his desk.

"What is that Professor?" Jasper asked curiously.

"This is a picture of the Original Order of the Phoenix. Many in this picture never lived to see Voldemort's first downfall and many left children orphaned," Mad-Eye said, looking pointedly at Bella, Harry, and Neville.

"What does this have to do with Defense against the Dark Arts?" Alice asked snottily and everyone turned to glare at her.

"Many of the students in this room knew, or had family members who knew a soul from this picture. Class assignment, how many knew someone from this picture. Go," Mad-Eye said and Neville was the first to stand up.

"My parents, Alice and Frank Longbottom. They were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and I never knew the real them," Neville said as he sat down.

"My parents, Lily and James Potter gave their lives for my brother and me and that is the reason we have grown up as orphans," Bella said and then sat down.

"Fabien and Gideon Prewitt, they were my mother's older twin brothers and would have been my uncles had they lived to see my birth. They took 4 Death Eaters with them," Ron said proudly.

"John, Maria, and Dorcas Meadowes, they were my parents and older sister. I got 10 years with them, which is more than Neville and Bella and Harry, but I miss them more than anything," Jasper said calmly before sitting down.

"Sirius Black," Harry said standing up, drawing all the attention to him, "he did not betray my parents to Voldemort and he served 12 years in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit. I only knew him for 2 years and they weren't even full ones before he died at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. I miss him very much."

"Peter Pettigrew," Bella spat out and all the Gryffindors glared at the name, "he was the true traitor of my parents and framed Sirius with his crimes. He never deserved to call himself a Marauder or best friend to my father, Sirius or Remus Lupin."

"Remus Lupin, he was friends with my sister and he raised me following my parents and sister's deaths. He never hurt me even though he was a werewolf. He told me that I would grow up to be handsome like my father, but Remus never got to see how much I've grown up since I was 17 years old," Jasper said sadly and sat down.

"Severus Snape," Draco said and everyone turned to stare at him, "he was my godfather and more of a father to me than my own father ever was. He played the part of a double agent for Dumbledore and pretended to be loyal to Voldemort. He died while being loyal to his cause."

Mad-Eye then stood up and spoke.

"Albus Dumbledore, he was a great friend and a mentor to so many in this school. He died before the end of the war, but I know he is looking down on us and is happy for the victory."

"But there were also many other casualties from the reformed Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. Let's us see just how many," Mad-Eye said and he sat down again.

"Lavender Brown. She was killed by Fenrir Greyback and although Hermione did everything she could to save her it was too late," Parvati Patil said sadly.

"Colin Creevey, a young boy who just wanted to help and will be missed dearly by everyone," Seamus Finnegan said.

"Percy Weasley, my brother made some stupid decisions, but he returned to help us fight and I can say I was never so happy to see him in my life," Ron said before sitting down.

"Tracey Davis, a girl in Slytherin who thought Muggleborns belonged in our world stayed to help us fight and she died because of it," Draco said.

"Cedric Diggory," everyone heard Cho say, "He was the first victim of Voldemort's, in his reborn state. Killed for no reason and he is still missed by everyone at this school."

Mad-Eye walked to Edward's desk, which he shared with Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie and looked at him intently again.

"So you see, Mr.'s and Misses Cullens, you see how many people knew and cared about someone who died fighting Voldemort. They were mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, nieces, nephews, friends, godparents. They will live on as long as we remember them and today is one of the days that we have chosen to remember those who have fallen," Mad-Eye said and everyone started clapping.

The rest of the day passed normally, Edward stared at Bella constantly and now Alice would glare at Jasper as he talked with Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander at the Ravenclaw Table.

After supper, Bella, Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ron went on their rounds of the school and were enjoying themselves when they saw Rosalie and Emmett approach them.

"Emmett, Rosalie, what do you want?" Bella asked the 2 vampires.

Emmett opened his mouth to speak, but Rosalie spoke first.

"We wanted to say that we are so sorry for how we've acted towards you and your friends. I've seen that you truly love Draco and I decided that I was not going to help Edward try to get you back with him. Today has made me see the sacrifices that you have had to endure during your short life and it breaks my heart to know that you are doing things without your parents to guide you. I wanted to apologize for my behaviour and hopefully become your friend," Rosalie said and Bella gasped.

Bella had no idea that Mad-Eye's speech in Defense could do anything to the Cullens, but she saw true emotion in Rosalie's eyes and knew she spoke the truth.

"Same goes for me Bells," Emmett said, "I hate that Edward wants to ruin your little bit of peace and happiness that you have finally managed to find and Rose and I will do anything to make up our stupid mistakes to you."

Bella started to cry, knowing that Emmett and Rosalie were on her side and would not be the reason she would get hurt. She always loved Emmett like a big brother, he reminded her of Fred and George with his humour and pranks. Rosalie, on the other hand, reminded her of Pansy Parkinson, but now she saw that Rosalie changed and it made her happy.

"I forgive you both. You are welcomed to be with our group at any time," Bella said and the others agreed.

Emmett rushed forward and gave Bella a big bear hug.

"Em….can't…..breathe….human….remember," Bella gasped and Emmett let go of her as she laughed, and Rosalie hugged her tightly as well.

Emmett and Rosalie walked back to Gryffindor Tower and the 5 best friends carried on their duties.

Draco thought that having Rosalie and Emmett around would be a good idea. They might get Edward to see that Bella was not the same girl he thought he loved back in Forks.

Bella loved having Emmett back, but she thought that if he ever gets together with Fred and George that it will be hell on Earth. Bella had to admit that she liked Rosalie. Rosalie reminded her of a girl that needed to let go of her past, but as Bella has experience with, it is never easy to do.

The quintet finished their tours and Hermione, Harry, and Ron made their way to Gryffindor Tower, while Draco and Bella made their way to their Common Room.

This would be one of the peaceful nights Bella would get at Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Christmas came to Hogwarts, Emmett and Rosalie had pretty much exiled themselves from their 'family' and were permanently hanging around Bella, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Jasper. They still considered Jasper family, even though he officially changed his name back to Meadowes. Emmett and Rosalie considered changing their names to McCarty, Emmett name as a human, but they weren't sure if Esme and Carlisle would accept that.

The Gryffindors (Bella, Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron) were planning on going back to the Burrow for Christmas Break, where they would invite Mad-Eye to join them on Christmas for the Christmas supper that everyone knew that Molly was preparing. Luna planned on spending the break with Rolf at his house for half the break and than they would join the Weasleys for the rest of the break. Jasper was invited by Bella and everyone to join them, as was Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper complied and said he would go, Emmett and Rosalie were still deciding.

"I can't wait to go home and eat some of my mom's delicious food," Ron said.

"You are always eating. Hogwarts does not serve bad food," Hermione reminded her boyfriend as they ate supper the night before they could go home.

Bella smiled, those two were complete opposites at times, but they were so perfect for each other. Hermione was going to spend Boxing Day to New Years Day with the Weasleys, but she wanted to spend their first Christmas Voldemort-Free with her parents.

"Yeah, this food is amazing," everyone heard Neville butt in and they all laughed at his comments. He smiled back.

"I can still remember eating this food for the first time 17 years ago. It was so good, but Remus wasn't a bad cook, mind you," Jasper said and everyone chuckled before paying silent respects to their fallen friend and former professor.

Bella just leaned into Draco as he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the forehead.

After supper was finished, Hermione stood up and escorted the younger students back to the Gryffindor Common Room for lights out. Ron, Harry, and Ginny followed her, as well as Rosalie and Emmett.

Bella and Draco sat for a little longer than their friends before making their way to the Common Room to say goodnight and Merry Christmas to everyone.

"Dumbledore," Draco said and the portrait of the Fat Lady flew open to reveal the scarlet and gold colours of the Common Room.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Break so anyone that wants to say goodnight and Merry Christmas to Draco and I have to do it right now," Bella yelled and most of the house, that was not already asleep, came and said their farewells and see you in January mush.

"We'll all meet up in the front entrance and get a compartment together," Harry said to Bella, Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Emmett and Rosalie had decided to spend the holidays with Esme and Carlisle.

Bella nodded and said goodnight to her twin and her best friends before walking out of the Common Room with Draco in tow.

Arriving at their Common Room, they looked around to see if anyone followed them and when they saw that no one had, Draco muttered the password, "love eternal," and the portrait swung open.

The next morning, Bella woke up and smelled the air. She smelled something good, but couldn't place what it was. 2 minutes later, Draco walked into the room with a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast for her.

"Draco, what is all this?" Bella asked, confused.

"Well since we are going to be at the Weasleys for all of Christmas Break, and Molly is not going to let me cook, I decided to make my lovely fiancée a breakfast before going home," Draco said and Bella blushed.

She was used to people calling her beautiful, but having the word 'fiancée' attached to it made it sound even more beautiful.

Bella and Draco ate together and packed their trunks, so that they would have clothes to wear during the break. The cleaned the kitchen and cleaned the furniture before walking out of the Common Room to meet up with their other friends.

"Bella!" Bella turned around and saw Jasper carrying his trunk and he walked right beside them. He was going with them, so they owled him the plan of meeting in the front entrance.

5 minutes later, they were joined by Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. They were all sporting trunks and they all started walking down to the train.

The conductor took their trunks and loaded them up, while the 7 Gryffindors and 1 Ravenclaw made their way to find an empty compartment. They found one and Bella snuggled up with Draco while Harry, and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione did the same thing. Jasper took out a book and began to read.

5 hours later, the train arrived at King's Cross Station and the 8 students got off. They grabbed their trunks and made their way over to Molly Weasley, who was standing with Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

Hermione ran forward and hugged her parents before getting a hug and 'see you soon' from Molly. She hugged each of her friends' goodbye and gave Ron a goodbye kiss. The rest of them watched as Hermione and her parents disappeared into the crowd.

"Good to see all of you. Who is this?" Molly said pointing out Jasper, the odd man in the group that she didn't recognize.

"My name is Jasper Meadowes. My parents were John and Maria Meadowes and my sister was Dorcas Meadowes," Jasper said and Molly gasped.

"I remember John and Maria telling me about you. You have grown up since the last time I saw you," Molly reminisced.

"Let's get a move on. So much to do before Christmas," Molly said and everyone followed the woman.

They came to a well-known apparition spot and Draco, Bella, and Jasper went together. Following them were Ginny, Harry, and Ron, and then Molly followed her children and their friends.

The kids were happy to be back in familiar surroundings. Ron ran up to his room and began to unpack. Ginny went to her room to unpack. Draco and Bella went to their guest room and Harry went to his.

Jasper was then lead by Molly Weasley to another spare room that they had. It was Percy's old room and Molly asked him to be very careful and not disturb anything. Jasper gave her his word and she left him to unpack.

3 hours later, they were all gathered around the table, Arthur had also joined them, as well as Fred and George, who were currently visiting their parents.

"This food is so good," Ron said with food in his mouth and Ginny slapped him upside the head.

"You should never talk with your mouth full," Ginny said in a very Molly like way.

"You-,"

"Sounded like mum,"

"For a second there," the twin said in unison.

Bella laughed, along with the twins, she totally missed the twins' carefree attitude and pranks.

"Don't you forget it," Ginny said and the twins stopped laughing.

The night was calm and peaceful, and the couples decided that it would be best if they all turned in so that they could be wide awake tomorrow. Fred and George said goodbye and apparated back to their store.

That night, Bella laid with Draco, but she had nightmares of the many deaths she witnessed. She knew she was far from innocent when it came to death. But the faces of those she knew and cared about kept flashing before her eyes and it haunted her. She started sweating, but a hug and kiss from Draco stemmed all her fears and she finally fell asleep. In a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella slowly opened her eyes and saw that Draco was no longer in bed. She walked down the stairs and was grabbed by someone from around the corner.

"Let me go," she shrieked.

"Relax sweetheart it's only me. Merry Christmas," Draco said into Bella's ear.

Bella couldn't believe that she forgot that it was Christmas today. Probably because last year she was stuck with a bunch of sparkly vampires that were not her family and she was constantly worrying for her real family.

"Merry Christmas Draco," Bella said as she turned around and the engaged couple exchanged a tender kiss.

"Oi are you two coming? There are presents to open and Christmas cheer to spread," they heard Fred and George yell.

Bella and Draco walked into the living room and saw that Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Jasper, Molly, Mad-Eye, and Arthur were all there waiting for them.

"Sorry I slept in," Bella said and Harry laughed.

"Sleeping is good for you, Fred and George were here at 5:00 this morning. Molly had to yell at them to go in their old room and sleep for a few more hours," Harry said and everyone, except Fred and George, laughed.

"Let's open presents," Ron said and Draco stood up and grabbed a present and handed it to Bella.

"This is from me babe," Draco said and everyone awed as they kissed.

Bella opened the square box and gasped when she saw a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Draco, this is absolutely beautiful," Bella said as Draco helped her put it on. (A.N: Draco bought the necklace before his parents disowned him and was waiting for Christmas to give it to Bella)

Everyone complimented Bella on her necklace and then started to open presents.

Bella received a book on Potions from Hermione, a hand knitted sweater with the letter "B" on it from Molly, a beautiful charm bracelet with charms like "B", "Daddy's little girl", and "Gryffindor" (Handmade charm) from Harry, a book on defensive spells from Fred and George (A.N: They are serious about Bella's safety cause they know Edward will still try to get her), a set of earrings from Ginny, and new Quidditch gloves from Ron.

Everyone else received a variety of trinkets and heartwarming gifts and before everyone knew it, it was time for Christmas Supper. Bella, Ginny, and Fleur offered to help Molly cook and she gladly accepted the help.

2 hours later, the Weasleys, Jasper, Draco, Bella, and Harry were all gathered around the dinner table and were talking about going back to school.

"I'm worried that Edward still wont get the hint that I never did and never will love him and that he just leaves me alone," Bella said to her makeshift family.

"With all of us willing to step up and protect and defend you he wont get anywhere near you," Mad-Eye said and Harry and Draco agreed.

"That's right, I promised Harry that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. It goes for my father and for vampires," Draco said and everyone could hear the passion in his voice. They knew he would protect Bella till his last breath left his body.

The rest of Christmas Break was spent with Hermione coming over, as well as Luna and her boyfriend of 8 months, Rolf Scamander.

As the last night before school started again rolled around, Bella and Draco talked in their room.

"I think we should get married before the end of the school year," Draco said and Bella turned towards him.

"Why? Is something the matter?"

"I just feel so selfish waiting forever after many of our friends died. I want to remember May 2 in happier times and not just the day people I knew and cared about died," Draco said and Bella could understand his reasoning.

"If we talk to McGonagall we might be able to have our wedding in the Great Hall and we can have pictures of fallen friends and family, like your godfather, my parents, and some of our friends like Remus, Tonks, Lavender, and Colin, so that we can remember that there is another important event on that day," Bella said.

Draco was happy that Bella understood his reasoning. Snape was more of a father to him than his biological father would ever be, and Bella would not get her biological father to walk her down the aisle on the most important day of her life.

Bella was happy that Draco was willing to share their special day with a very sad event. But she saw that as maturity, and that way people would not be able to say, "Happy anniversary," to them without remembering those who died on that same day.

With those thoughts going through their minds, Bella and Draco quietly fell asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Jasper were walking to the Hogwarts Express, so they could head back to Hogwarts after Christmas Break.

Bella was excited to go back to Hogwarts and see her friends like Seamus, Luna, Neville, and Hannah Abbott again. But she didn't want to have to be near Edweirdo and Alice anymore.

The only thing that kept Bella going was the fact that she would be marrying the man she loved sooner than expected. Everyone had mixtures of shock and happiness on their face when Draco and Bella told them that they would be getting married on the saddest day in all of Hogwarts history.

But Harry seemed to understand that Bella and Draco wanted to honour those that died and take the time to also remember the friends that they lost.

They were all sitting in a compartment when Rosalie and Emmett came and sat down with them.

"Emmett, Rosalie, how was your Christmas Break?" Bella asked them.

"It was annoying, Edward and Alice wouldn't stop saying how they would get you back and that you still love Edward. It's all BS and I'm glad to get away from them," Rosalie said to Bella.

"Yeah, I almost ripped his arm off when he wouldn't stop trying to tell us to stop hanging around with you. He tries to act like he controls everyone and it annoys me to no end," Emmett said and everyone laughed at the giant vampire.

Everyone settled into their own conversations. Jasper told Rosalie and Emmett a little more about his past. Luna was talking with her boyfriend Rolf about a new trip that her and her father had planned and invited him along. He of course, said yes. Harry and Ginny were deep in conversation and Ginny laughed at something Harry said. Hermione was helping Ron with some Ancient Runes homework. Bella and Draco were snuggled in each other's arms and were sleeping.

3 hours later, the Hogwarts Express came to an abrupt stop and Bella and Draco were jolted out of their nap, and everyone else was jolted out of their own conversations.

Draco stood up and helped Bella to her feet.

"Thanks Draco," Bella said lovingly.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Draco said back in the same tone of voice.

The entire compartment, which consisted of Bella, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Rolf, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, exited the compartment and went to the carriages.

Bella, Draco, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, all went in one carriage, while Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Luna, and Rolf went in another.

When they entered the castle, Bella hugged and said see you soon to Luna, Jasper, and Rolf, and the trio sat down at the Ravenclaw Table.

Bella and the others took their seats at the Gryffindor Table and saw that both Edward and Alice were glaring at them. Bella didn't care what Edward would try to do because she loved Draco too much and would never go to the delusional vampire and the stupid Pixie.

"Welcome back from your Christmas Break, I hope you all enjoyed not having classes, but tomorrow classes will start again," Professor McGonagall said and everyone booed, but it was out of amusement that she mentioned classes.

"I have a request from our Head Girl for a special announcement, so I will call up Bella Potter to say what she has to say," McGonagall continued and Bella walked up to the podium.

"Well as you all know Draco and I are getting married," Bella started before the cheering Gryffindor Table interrupted her.

"As I was saying, over Christmas Break Draco and I began to think. This place has been one of the only places for me and the only places for him that we could call our home, so we have decided, with Headmistress McGonagall's permission of course, to have our wedding here," Bella said and everyone cheered.

"The date of our wedding will be May 2nd, we chose this date because we wanted to pay tribute to the many friends we knew that fell that day and to let the entire Wizarding World that they will never be forgotten," Bella said and she got a standing ovation from all the Tables except for Slytherin and Alice, and Edward.

Bella went to sit back down next to her fiancé and she and Draco were immediately bombarded with congratulations and "that takes guts to have your wedding on a very horrible day." But Bella and Draco both knew what they wanted and they weren't going to let anything stand in their way.

At the end of the feast, Bella and Draco wished all of their friends a good night and they left for their Common Room, but on their way they were ambushed by Alice and Edward.

"What do you 2 want? I want nothing to do with you," Bella said in a very angry voice, as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her calm.

"You are being stupid Bella, you are meant to be with Edward I've seen it," Alice said and Draco glared at her.

"You're making it up because you can't stand the fact that Bella is happy and she wants nothing to do with you 2, but she has openly accepted Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett back into her life," Draco raged and Bella kissed him on the cheek to calm him down.

"I don't want you 2 anywhere near me, I'm getting married soon and don't want my life to be anymore complicated than it's been my whole life," Bella said in a deadly whisper and the couple walked past the 2 Cullens and went to their dorm rooms.

"I hate them, I wish they would just die," Bella said.

"Bella, you've seen too much death to worry about this anymore, lets relax and prepare for tomorrow," Draco said and it calmed his fiancée right down.

The 2 kissed and went to bed. They were happily looking forward to married life, even if they still had the obstacle of Alice and Edward Cullen in their path.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella woke up the next morning and saw that Draco was already up.

"How long have you been up sweetheart?" Bella asked her fiancé.

"Just a few minutes, I was going to wake you up, but you looked so peaceful sleeping there that I decided to let you sleep in a little bit longer," Draco said to Bella.

The couple got ready quickly, grabbed their books and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Bella and Draco quickly found their reserved seats next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"You okay Bella?" Harry asked his twin sister.

"Yeah, I just can't stand Edward and Alice trying to ruin my little bit of happiness," Bella said and Draco hugged her.

"They won't hurt you Bella, I promise you that sis," Harry said and Ron and Hermione nodded as well.

"Thanks guys," Bella said.

After breakfast, Bella, Draco, Harry, and Hermione made their way to Potions.

"Did you have a good Christmas Bella?" Professor Slughorn asked Bella.

"Yes I did Professor," Bella said cheerfully and sat next to Draco in her usual spot with Harry sitting next to Hermione.

The class passed slowly for Bella because she was excited to go to Defense and see her godfather.

The class ended and the quartet made their way to Defense, where they knew Ron was waiting for them.

"How was Potions guys?" Ron asked, sounding happy, something Bella hadn't seen since she found out Percy was killed.

"It was good, but Defense is definitely the best class ever," Harry told his best friend and everyone seemed to agree.

They all sat down and waited for the class to begin.

"Bella, why do you hate your best friend?" Alice said and Bella began to silently fume in her chair. She was enjoying a peaceful day until Alice began to bug her.

Bella was about to say something when she heard Hermione say, "Why don't you leave my best friend alone? She only hid in Forks to keep safe from Voldemort. You are ruining her happy mood and it's not fair to her, just leave her alone or you'll end up on the wrong side of my wand."

Alice turned away and sat beside her brother, while all the Gryffindors turned to the usually very calm Hermione.

"Thank you so much Hermione," Bella said, as she hugged the girl that became like a sister to her.

Hermione nodded and 20 seconds later Mad-Eye walked into the classroom and began to teach the lesson. Alice and Edward kept throwing stares at Bella, but would always look away when one of her friends, or brother, or her fiancé turned to glare at them.

Care of Magical Creatures passed smoother, Bella learned quickly that Alice and Edward did not feel comfortable around Hagrid, so she made it her mission to stay as close to him as possible. Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie also joined her and that really irked the other Cullens.

Lunch came around and Jasper came to talk to Bella.

"Don't hate me Bella, but Esme and Carlisle want to talk to you. I already told them that your family would be with you because they would want to hear what they have to say," Jasper said and Bella turned to Draco and the others.

"That's fine Jasper, tell them that we'll be there after supper to talk," Bella said and Jasper nodded and went to sit with Luna and Rolf, who had just proposed to Luna.

That night came, and Bella, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Rolf, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper went to the Cullens room and Bella saw the portrait to their room was that of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Hello dears, I was told to let you in without a password, so you may enter," Rowena said in a beautiful, gentle voice, reminiscent of her daughter Helena's.

Rowena's portrait swung open and it revealed Carlisle and Esme home while at Hogwarts. It was evident that this room belonged to Rowena and Helena when they were alive and lived at Hogwarts all those centuries ago.

"Bella dear it's wonderful to see you again," Esme said as Bella and her friends entered the room. Bella noticed that Edward and Alice were there and was not happy to see them.

"Why did you want to talk Esme, Carlisle?" Bella said as Esme motioned for them to sit on the furniture and Bella sat beside Draco, who had his arm wrapped around his fiancée's shoulders.

"We wanted to know why Jasper isn't calling himself a Cullen anymore?" Esme said and Jasper spoke up.

"I already told you that Meadowes is my biological last name and that by going by it again pays homage to my parents and older sister, who died fighting Voldemort and my guardian Remus Lupin, who I hadn't seen since I was 19 and he died before I could say thank you for taking me in and raising me," Jasper told Esme and she turned back to Bella.

"I was also wondering why you've been so hostile to Edward and Alice?" Carlisle asked Bella.

Bella glared at Edward and Alice, before she turned towards Carlisle to answer his question.

"Obviously you haven't asked your children why I've been being hostile towards them. They keep trying to make me leave my fiancé and they don't get the fact that I don't love Edward and that my best girl friends is Hermione and Ginny and that I'm perfectly happy with my family and friends here and don't want them in my life," Bella said and Carlisle was shocked.

"You don't know what you want Bella. You're getting married to a murderer's son and he's no better," Edward said and suddenly Bella, who was glaring furiously at the bronze haired vampire, hexed Edward across the room.

Bella walked closer to Edward and in a deadly furious said, "If you ever talk about my fiancé like that again, I swear you'll die for good this time and nothing and no one will be able to save you."

Bella walked over to Alice and looked at her, "you leave Jasper alone, he deserves to live the life his parents and sister died for. Don't bother him or anyone of my friends ever again or you'll meet the same fate as Edward."

Bella walked away from the shocked Edward and Alice and the terrified Esme and Carlisle, they had not expected Bella to threaten their favourite 'children'.

"I may sound harsh, but I survived Voldemort when I one-year-old, along with my brother and we have faced him many times in our short lives. I have killed to protect the ones I love and I will do it again to protect my future husband and the rest of my friends and family," Bella ranted before she dragged Draco and the rest of her friends out of the portrait door.

Jasper walked with Luna and Rolf back to Ravenclaw, just in case Alice tried anything. While Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron went back to the Gryffindor Tower, only after they escorted Draco and Bella back to their Common Room, because they feared retribution from Edward.

Bella thanked and hugged her brother and friends before they said their password and entered the room.

"Bella, I can never thank you enough for standing up for me, but the truth is I don't deserve it or your love," Draco said and Bella looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yes you do Draco, you didn't become a Death Eater like your father and I don't believe in blaming the son for the sins of his father. You never killed anyone in Voldemort's name and that makes you a good man and you will be a good husband and loving father when the time comes. You will not be like your father, I know that from the bottom of my heart," Bella told Draco and he looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you again," Draco said as they passionately kissed and said goodnight before going to their separate dorm rooms.

Bella thought back to what Draco said and knew she needed to prove him wrong. She had seen the effects of blaming the son for the sins of his father when Snape refused to believe that Harry had more of their mother's qualities than his father's. She was determined to prove him wrong when he said that he didn't deserve her love. She would prove that he was the only one that deserved her love, romantically and that no one would take her away from him.

The only thing was that she had to figure out how to do it.

A.N: Sorry it took so long to update I've been very busy with school and I just had a friend die of terminal cancer, so its been a very depressing few weeks for me. I promise to update more regularly, I hope you all liked Esme and Carlisle being added in this chapter because I was asked if they were going to be in a future chapter. Also if anyone wants me to add the Pack please send me a review saying yes or no. Thank you for your patience with me, CSIChantal126


	14. Chapter 14

Bella woke up the next morning and looked at her engagement ring. She loved Draco with all her heart, but Edward and Alice were trying to ruin her little piece of happiness.

Bella decided not to brush her hair, but she did put on some mascara and light pink lip-gloss, as well as the necklace Draco gave her for Christmas and a necklace that had been her mother's, that had been given to her by her father. It was in the shape of a heart made of white and yellow gold and had an amethyst in the center. In the inside of the heart, there was an inscription that said: "_To my lovely wife, Lily Evans Potter_." It was the only thing that Bella had from her mother, other than her looks and she cherished it deeply.

Bella left her room, to see that Draco was already ready and waiting for her to get up.

"Ready to go, darling?" Draco asked Bella and she nodded.

"Yeah, lets go rendez-vous with the others," Bella said, as they left their Head's Common Room.

Draco and Bella walked threw the dungeon corridors and finally made it to the Great Hall.

Bella sat down next to Harry, with Draco sitting on her right and she sighed.

"What's wrong sis?" Harry asked Bella.

"I don't know. I'm getting married in 4 months and Edward and Alice still wont leave me alone," Bella grumbled to her friends, as they leaned in to talk to her.

"I'm sure they're eventually get the idea," Ron said, but Bella wasn't so sure.

"So what are we going to do on this fine Saturday?" Rosalie asked her friends.

Bella suddenly lit up and everyone noticed this.

"We're, which means me, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Rolf, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are all going to Hogsmeade to the new wedding clothing stores and are going to find wedding outfits," Bella said and everyone smiled.

"You want us to be a part of your wedding party?" Emmett asked Draco.

"Yeah, you have all protected Bella from your psychotic siblings, so of course we want you involved," Draco said and Rosalie and Emmett smiled.

"Hermione, I want you to be my maid of honour," Bella said and Hermione's eyes filled up with tears.

"Really?" Hermione said, in shock.

"Yes, you've been my best friend in the entire world and it would just feel wrong you not being my maid of honour. But don't worry, Ginny, you, Luna and Rosalie will be my bridesmaids," Bella said and the girls smiled widely.

Draco turned towards Harry.

"I was wondering if you'd be my best man Harry," Draco asked his best friend.

"Of course I will Draco. You're one of my best friends, how could I say no?" Harry told Draco and the letter smiled.

"Ron, Rolf, Jasper, and Emmett will be my groomsmen," Draco added and the others nodded.

Bella stood up and motioned over to the Ravenclaw table, meaning she was going to talk to Luna, Rolf, and Jasper. The others nodded at her and she walked over there.

"Hello there, Bella. Are the Nargles leaving you alone?" Luna asked Bella and Bella smiled.

"Yes they are Luna, but I came to tell you 3 that we're going to Hogsmeade after breakfast to look for clothing for the wedding," Bella said and Alice looked up from where she was sitting.

"Really?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, Draco wants you and Rolf as his groomsmen and Luna, I want you to be one of my bridesmaids," Bella told her 3 Ravenclaw friends.

"I would love to come," Luna said.

"I second Luna's motion," Rolf said, kissing his girlfriend's forehead.

"I third Luna's motion," Jasper said. He had become very close with Luna in the past few months.

"We'll meet in the entrance Hall in 20 minutes," Bella told the 3 Ravenclaws.

They nodded and Bella walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"They are coming?" Ginny asked Bella.

"Yeah, we'll meet in the Entrance Hall in 20 minutes," Bella said and they all agreed.

20 minutes later, the 11 friends were gathered in the Entrance Hall and were ready to go.

They all gathered in one carriage and rode to Hogsmeade. They disembarked.

"Well, the girls and I are going to go to the new dress shop, and you boys can go to the new tuxedo shop," Bella told Draco and the boys.

Draco nodded and gave Bella a kiss before they went their separate ways.

Bella, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Rosalie walked into the new dress shop that was called, "Shining Lily." A young witch, who was dressed in a black dress with a belt to accent her tiny waist, immediately greeted them.

"How may I help you?" the young woman said to the 5 women.

"Yeah, I'm getting married in 4 months and I need to find a wedding dress and my maid of honour and bridesmaids also need dresses," Bella said to the witch, who didn't look older than 25.

"I can help you. My name is Nicole, will you be looking for your dress first?" Nicole asked Bella.

"Yes," Bella said simply.

"Follow me," Nicole said to the 5 young women and they started to walk through the storeroom.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Rosalie sat down in the staging room.

Bella walked into a consulting room with Nicole and sat down on a chair.

"So when is your wedding?" Nicole asked the girl kindly.

"May 2nd," Bella said and she saw the young woman frown.

"Did I say something wrong?" Bella asked. She and Draco had worried that people would be upset about the date of their wedding, but they didn't change it.

"No, mam it just that my younger sister was killed at the Battle of Hogwarts," Nicole said gloomily and Bella looked down.

"Who was she?" Bella asked kindly.

"Lavender Brown," Nicole said and Bella gasped.

Bella did not know that Lavender had a sister because Lavender never spoke about her family.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. My fiancé and I wanted to have our wedding on that day so we would have something happy to remember on that day and to remember the ones we lost," Bella explained to Nicole and she nodded.

"Okay, thank you. Explain to me about your wedding," Nicole asked the 18-year-old.

"It's going to take place at Hogwarts, in the Great Hall. My brother Harry is going to walk me down the aisle," Bella paused to give Nicole a space to say something.

"Your Bella Potter?" Nicole asked in shock. Nicole couldn't believe that she had Bella Potter sitting in her consultation room.

"Yes, I'm getting married to one of my best friends since first year and my boyfriend of 4 years, Draco Malfoy," Bella stopped when she saw Nicole raise her eyebrows at her.

"Is there a problem with my fiancé?" Bella asked the young witch.

"No there's no problem," Nicole said.

"Draco was sorted into Gryffindor and did not join the Death Eaters, even when his father threatened his life. He's a good man," Bella said and Nicole looked at the young woman.

"I'm sorry for the look, my parents always warned me to stay away from the Malfoys, and so I didn't think he was any different from his father. I meant no offense," Nicole said and Bella nodded.

Bella knew that there were many people who still couldn't see past the fact that Draco was most definitely not his father's son, even if he was in looks. Many of their fellow Gryffindors hated him until they heard him reject his father's howler and not break off his friendship with Bella, Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"What would you like your wedding dress to look like?" Nicole asked Bella.

"Well, Harry's godfather Sirius showed us pictures of my mother's wedding dress and I always thought it was the most beautiful dress in the world. It was a mermaid style, pure white dress with tons of beading on the breast area and all the way down the bodice. It was very tight fitting around the breast area and the bodice," Bella described the dress.

"You know what, I think we have a dress just like that in storage. Let me go find it for you," Nicole said to Bella, before she left the room.

Nicole walked to the storage room, where the dresses were and pulled out the dress she was thinking about. She grabbed it and walked back to the consulting room.

"Here it is," Nicole said, as she unzipped the bag and Bella gasped.

It was an almost exact replica of her mother's dress. It was a mermaid style; it was pure white, with tons of beading on the breast area and bodice. Bella started to cry before she even tried the dress on.

Nicole helped Bella slip the dress on and she pulled on the straps.

Bella looked kin the mirror and did a little turn and started to cry.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked the girl.

"I'm okay, it's just that I wish my mom could be here to see this. But this dress looks just like the one in the photo," Bella said and Nicole nodded.

Nicole opened the door and Bella walked out. She walked into the staging room and her friends saw her tears.

"It's a beautiful dress Bella," Rosalie said, but she didn't she the significance that the others did.

"It looks just like your mom's dress," Ginny said and Luna nodded.

"Your mother would be so proud of you," Luna said, speaking from experience, after losing her mother at a young age.

"You are so beautiful, I think this is your dress," Hermione said and Bella nodded.

"This is my dress," Bella said and the girls clapped and smiled, and Luna, Ginny, and Hermione cried.

Bella bought the dress and they said they'd keep it until the wedding, so Draco wouldn't try to look at it. Then they searched for bridesmaid dresses.

Hermione's dress was a beautiful periwinkle colour, just like her Yule Ball dress. It went down to her knees and had straps (A.N: 3 fingers wide). It also had rhinestones on the breast area. It was also very form fitting.

Luna's dress was baby blue, the same colour as her eyes. It went to halfway down her shins and was strapless. It was form fitting and had rhinestones on the bodice.

Ginny's dress was light green, like her eyes. It was form fitting, went to her knees, and was strapless and had rhinestones on her breast area and bodice.

Rosalie's dress was golden, just like her eyes. It was form fitting, went to her knees, and had straps, just like Hermione's. It was devoid of any rhinestones because Rosalie would be sparkling at the wedding.

They all bought their dresses and left them there along with Bella's so their boyfriends, or in Rosalie's case, husband would not be able to see them before the wedding.

The girls left the shop after paying for the dresses and met up with the boys in front of the Three Broomsticks.

"Did you girls find everything?" Draco asked Bella.

"Yes, did you boys find everything?" Bella asked Draco back.

"Yes we did," Draco said modestly.

"Draco, did you know that Lavender had an older sister?" Bella asked Draco.

"No I didn't, why?"

"Because her sister Nicole helped me find my dress today," Bella said and everyone was shocked.

Lavender was never one to talk about her family, but to find pout she had a sister was shocking.

The 11 friends headed back towards the carriages and sat in their carriage and made their way back to Hogwarts. They all laughed and talked and couldn't wait for the wedding, which would take place in 4 months.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Bella decided she wanted to go back to the wedding store and talk to Nicole about her relationship with Lavender. It bothered her that Lavender never spoke of Nicole and she didn't she Nicole at Lavender's funeral because only family was welcome and Bella and her friends were not family.

Bella got up and decided to tell Draco where she was going.

"Babe, where are you going on such a wonderful Sunday?" Draco asked still half-asleep.

"I'm going to go back and talk to Nicole at the wedding store. I couldn't sleep all night because it bothered me that I never heard about her before. Just go back to bed, I'll see you later," Bella said, as she kissed him on the forehead and left his room.

Bella exited her out of her portrait and made her way to the Great Hall to talk to Pavarti, who she knew, would already be awake and sitting with her twin, Padma at the Ravenclaw table.

Bella walked into the room and quickly found the twin she was looking for. Unfortunately since there were not very many people, she could see Edward and Alice staring at her with no attempts to try and mask it.

"Hey Bella," Pavarti said, as Bella sat down beside her.

"Hello, Pavarti, Padma. I was wondering Pavarti if Lavender ever mentioned having a sister named Nicole," Bella asked and Pavarti's eyes clouded over with sadness at the mention of her deceased best friend.

"Yeah, once, in first year, she told me she had an older sister named Nicole. But she said they weren't very close and she never mentioned her again. Why?" Pavarti asked.

"Because when I went dress shopping, Nicole was the one that helped me find my dress. I'm going back to Hogsmeade today to talk to her because I couldn't sleep last night because it bothered me so much," Bella said and Pavarti nodded.

"I hope you find what you're looking for," Pavarti said and Bella waved her goodbye.

Bella decided to walk out to Hogsmeade, so she could think about what she was going to say.

Soon enough Bella found herself outside of the "Shining Lily" and she walked in. Bella was happy when she saw that Nicole appeared to be on her way out.

"Oh Bella, what an unexpected surprise," Nicole said, as though she was getting over a shock.

"Hi Nicole, I was wondering if we could go to the 3 Broomsticks and talk. I just really need to know I few things," Bella said and Nicole looked at her feet for a few seconds before lifting her head up.

"Of course, let's go," Nicole said brightly, as they exited the "Shining Lily" together and walked a few blocks to the 3 Broomsticks.

They sat down and both ordered Butterbeer and as they sat waiting for it Bella began to talk.

"Yesterday, you told me that you and Lavender are sisters. I don't doubt that, but last night I lost many hours of sleep wondering why she never told anyone about you," Bella started and Nicole started to sip the Butterbeer that had just arrived.

"I talked to her best friend Pavarti this morning and she told me that Lavender only mentioned you once. In first year, but she said you two were not that close," Bella continued and Nicole sighed.

"My parents always favored me over Lavender because I always got good grades in school, I didn't care about boys, or gossip, and I didn't care about popularity. But Lavender thrived on gossip and popularity and later boys. My parents wanted Lavender to be just like me that they forgot that we are all individuals and we all acts differently from each other even if we are siblings," Nicole said.

"My parents wanted her to get in Ravenclaw like me, but she got Gryffindor, I would have loved to be a Gryffindor. They wanted her to get Outstandings and Exceeds Expectations like me, but she always got Acceptables. My parents never took the time to realize we were different until she died and for me that is one of my biggest regrets. I hope that she forgives me one day," Nicole said with tears in her eyes.

"I know that she does forgive you, life is too short for people to keep hate bottled up inside them. I hope that one day, I can learn to forgive those who have wronged me. I wont ever be able to forgive Voldemort or Bellatrix Lestrange, but maybe one day, some of his other followers I might be able to forgive," Bella said and Nicole looked up.

"Why would you want to forgive them?"

"Because it's what my mother would have done, she would have forgiven those who were just following Voldemort's orders because I know that when I meet my parents again, I want to tell them that I was a forgiving person," Bella said, as she stood up and left Nicole sitting at the table.

"Think about what I said, and you'll definitely be invited to my wedding," Bella said, as she walked out of the 3 Broomsticks and left the young woman to ponder what she had been told.

Bella slowly made her way back to the castle; she was enjoying the fresh air and beautiful forest, when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly pulled out her wand and cursed the person who ran next to her.

That person went flying into a tree and Bella could see that it was Alice.

"What are you doing following me?" Bella snarled at the pixie vampire.

"We just wanted to make sure you were safe Bella," Alice said in her sweet voice.

"I am safe because I always carry this wand with me and if I don't like the feeling I get from someone being around me I hex them. It's a sense you get when you've been in a war," Bella said, as she began to walk away from the vampire.

"We just want you back in our family Bell," Alice pleaded, but she backed away when Bella turned to glare at her with the sharpest glare she had ever seen.

"My family is with my brother Harry, my fiancé Draco, my godfather Mad-Eye, and all my friends: Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Rolf, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and the Weasleys, Stay away from me or you'll feel my true power," Bella threatened, as she walked back to the castle and found her family waiting for her.

"You okay Bells?" Harry asked his twin.

"Yeah, it turns out Lavender and Nicole's parents wanted Lavender to be like Nicole, who's the total opposite of her sister and that what caused all the tension with the sisters and why we never heard about Nicole until yesterday," Bella said and everyone nodded. They all seemed to understand.

They all made their way to the Head's Common Room because they decided to eat there for a change and enjoy each other's company with none of the other Cullens to bother them.


	16. Chapter 16

Finally the day came for Bella to get married to the love of her life. 4 months had passed since she got her dress and she was stoked that it was finally her wedding day.

Draco stayed with Harry, Ron, and Emmett in Gryffindor Tower for the night, while Hermione, Ginny, and Rosalie went and stayed with Bella in the Head's Dorm.

"Bella wake up," Bella heard Hermione say.

Bella opened her eyes and saw that her best friend was carrying a robe for Bella to wear.

"I'm up Hermione, don't worry," Bella said and she realized it was only 6:oo in the morning.

"Why are you waking me up so early?" Bella questioned her friends, as she slipped on the scarlet and gold robe.

"The wedding will be at 3:00 in the afternoon and you need to look beautiful," Ginny said, cutting off Hermione.

"Don't worry about the Slytherins, they all got the permission to go home with their families for the day and will be back tomorrow, after you and Draco leave for your honeymoon," Hermione said and Bella let out a sigh of relief.

She was worried that if any Slytherins were to sit in on her wedding that they would interrupt and object when the priest asked in anyone objects to the union between her and Draco.

Bella never dreamed that 4 years ago when she and Draco started dating at the Yule Ball, that they would get married.

"Let's start getting you ready, so you'll look absolutely beautiful for Draco today," Rosalie said and Bella smiled.

Bella got out of her room and saw that her friends had completely reorganized the bathroom and it was now like a beauty salon. It had a chair, with a huge mirror and makeup and hair products were spread out on a huge countertop.

Bella sat down and saw that Luna had joined them.

"Oh Bella, its finally the day. May the Nargles leave you alone on the best day of your life," Luna said and Bella smiled. She loved Luna's carefree views on life and wished that that could be her.

"Thanks Luna," Bella simply said.

"Okay let's get to work," Luna said to the others and they all agreed.

Rosalie began by washing Bella long, blood red hair in the sink with lavender scented shampoo and conditioner. She then slightly towel dried it and let Luna take over.

Luna used her wand to magically dry Bella's hair and she began to work on it. Luna decided that Bella's hair should be left down, to reflect the wonderful resemblance to her mother. So Luna took her wand and started to curl Bella hair, so that they were soft ringlets that fell halfway down her back. Luna then put an incredibly powerful sticking charm on it, so the curls would not fall out, no matter what Bella did.

"You may look now," Luna said in her ethereal voice, as they turned Bella around to look in the mirror.

Bella looked up into the mirror and gasped. She had never seen her hair so tamed and done up. She loved it and could help but notice how it made her look like her mother, on her wedding day.

"You did this style on purpose, didn't you Luna? To make me look more like my mother," Bella commented and Luna smiled at the bride.

"I did not think you would mind," Luna said, before Bella pulled her into a hug.

"I don't mind, I absolutely love it," Bella said and she already felt the tears sliding down her face.

Suddenly, there was a Kleenex in front of her, provided to her by Hermione. She nodded gratefully and wiped her tears away.

"You don't even have you dress or makeup on yet, let's save the tears for later," Hermione teased and Bella laughed, happy to see a lighter side to Hermione.

"We should probably do your makeup, before we put your dress on" Ginny said and Bella sat back down.

Ginny started Bella's makeup by casting a spell to cover her dark circles under her eyes, so they would not be visible during the wedding. The redhead then started to apply a little bit of pink blush to the apples' of Bella's cheeks. She then stepped aside and let Hermione finish the makeup.

Hermione lightly dusted Bella's eyelids with a vivid green eye shadow that was the same colour as her eyes. Hermione wanted to make the focus on Bella's eyes, but she didn't want to overdue it with makeup. Bella's eyes were already so beautiful that there was barely any need for the eye shadow. Hermione then applied a thin layer on black eyeliner to the top of Bella's eyelids, before she moved down to put a vivid red lipstick on her lips. Hermione then stepped back, looked over the makeup job and cast the same powerful sticking charm Luna had cast on Bella's hair.

"You may turn around, Bells," Hermione said, and the bride could not wait to see her makeup.

Bella looked into the mirror and immediately started to cry. She never missed her mom more than on this day. Bella had never been more thankful for a sticking charm than at this very moment.

"Bella, it's okay. We'll always be here for you, I promise," Hermione said, as Bella stood up and engulfed Hermione, and then Ginny into giant bear hugs.

"Thank you for the makeup and hair. This means so much to me," Bella said, as she also hugged Rose and Luna.

Hermione then handed Bella another tissue to wipe away her tears and was thankful that the sticking charm was as powerful as it was because she knew that there would be many more tears before the day was up.

Bella then looked at the time and saw that they had 3 hours until the wedding. Bella decided to help her friends get ready before she would put on her dress.

"Let's get you girls ready. A bride needs her bridal party with her," the bride said and the other girls smiled.

Bella started to help Hermione, while Luna helped Ginny.

Bella cast a straightening spell on Hermione's hair and then she formed it into a fairly simple bun, because Hermione hated complicated things when it came to herself. Bella then put on light purple eye shadow on Hermione's eyelids, a light pink blush on the apples' of her cheeks, and a light pink lipstick to her lips. Bella then cast the sticking charm to Hermione and saw that Hermione was incredibly happy with the way she looked. Hermione then put on her dress, the periwinkle was very reminiscent of her Yule Ball dress, and Bella saw Hermione's need for modesty shining through. I went to the knees and had straps. Hermione just seemed to glow.

Bella then saw Ginny and thought _Harry's a lucky man_. Ginny's light green dress complimented her eyes perfectly. It was shining in the light of the room and Ginny's hair had been curled into soft ringlets than clipped back by Luna. Ginny was wearing light pink eye shadow, light red blush, and had a vivid red lipstick on her lips.

Luna and Rosalie finally came out after helping each other.

Luna's baby blue dress was as stunning as her eyes. Bella loved that Luna went for a different style of dress and that it went past the knees. Luna's hair was curled and then pulled up into a simple yet highly intricate bun that Bella assumes Rose learned from the 1930's. Luna was wearing the same shade of blue of her eyelids, no her cheeks and on her lips was a vivid light blue that was the exact shade of her eyes. Bella had to chuckle to herself. Leave it to Luna to still be unique on my wedding day.

Rosalie was absolutely stunning. Her golden hair had been curled and then pulled into a bun, with a few strands of hair to frame her delicate features. Her dress was a perfect match to the colour of her eyes and Bella knew that Rose would be shining when the sun hit her.

"You all look so beautiful today," Bella said. She could not believe this day had finally come.

"None of us are as beautiful as you," Hermione spoke up and everyone agreed.

"Let's get your dress on. There's only 1 hour until the wedding," Rose reminded the girls and they all started getting back into action.

Bella stripped on her robe and Rose and Luna supported her, as Hermione and Ginny helped her slip on her wedding dress. Hermione tightened the straps at the back of the dress and tied them together.

Bella turned around to look in the full-length mirror and could not believe her eyes. She would never in a million years believe that the woman staring back at her in the mirror was she. That woman was beautiful and Bella suddenly felt like she knew she was beautiful.

"It almost time. Let's get into the waiting room," Hermione screeched and Bella was happy that Hermione was still Hermione, even after going through a war.

They apparated into the waiting room and everyone were staring at them. Rose walked over to Emmett, who donned at black suit and hugged him tightly. They walked off to talk alone.

Ginny and Hermione dragged Ron away, so that Bella and Harry could have a few moments to themselves.

Luna went and took Jasper and Rolf by their arms and led them away as well.

When it was only Bella and Harry in the room alone, Harry stepped up closer to his twin sister. She looked up at her brother and saw that tears were in his eyes.

"I never thought this day would come," Harry started.

"I know, but it was going to eventually," Bella told her brother.

"You look so beautiful," Harry said, "Dad and mom would be proud."

Bella could no longer hold in her emotions and lunged forward to hug her brother. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his face into the crook of her neck.

Suddenly the rest of the wedding party coming in and saying that it was time interrupted them. Harry would walk Hermione down the aisle so Mad-Eye was his replacement.

The music started and Harry and Hermione went off.

Mad-Eye turned to look at his goddaughter. She had really grown up since he took her in.

"You look like the spitting image of your mother on her wedding day," Mad-Eye said, his voice filling with a rare show of emotion.

As Bella looked into his eyes, Luna and Rolf walked out.

"I want to thank you for raising me Mad-Eye. You didn't have to, but you did and that is something I can never repay," Bella said, as she wrapped her arms around her godfather.

Ginny and Ron walked out, followed by Rose and Emmett and Jasper who was carrying the rings and would pass them to Harry.

"There is nothing to repay, Bells, I love you as if you were my own daughter," Mad-Eye said proudly and after he said that the music began to introduce the bride.

"Here we go," Mad-Eye said.

"Don't let me fall," Bella said to him.

"Never."

They walked out of the room and saw that a trail of rose petals had been laid out for her to walk on. Bella then looked up and gasped when she saw her fiancé, standing at the front with a wide smile on his face. She kept her eyes focused on him and ignored the looks that Edward and Alice were giving her.

Finally, she reached the front of the altar and Mad-Eye, though somewhat reluctant, placed Bella's hand in Draco's and clasped Draco on the shoulder, as if to tell him "you hurt her and you'll find out why people call me Mad-Eye Moody."

Mad-Eye went and sat next to the Weasley family, who were in the front row because they were closest with the couple. Bella and Draco stared into each other's eyes as the Priest went on, with no objections from Edward or Alice. Bella assumed someone might have cast a silencing charm on them. When it came time to say their vows, Draco went first.

"Bella, I loved you from the moment I first met you. We have been trough so much together and could not imagine my life without you. I promise to be the very best husband and father that I can be, and I will love you until the end of time."

Bella then read her vows.

"Draco, we've been best friends for 7 years and I have never regretted that meeting on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago. We have both grown up so much and I will never forget the times we laughed together, but I will also never forget the times we struggled, despaired and cried together. They made our relationship and I will always love no matter what."

The crowd awed in response to the vows before the priest said, "I know pronounce you man and wife and you may kiss your bride."

Draco leant down and kissed Bella and the audience clapped and wolf whistled, courtesy of the Weasley twins, and Seamus Finnegan.

Draco and Bella turned to face the crowd and they bowed. Friends ran up to hug them and congratulate them. The Weasley family took Bella and Draco into their arms and congratulated them.

Bella walked over to Mad-Eye and said, "You'll always be my dad." She then wrapped her arms around hid waist and hugged him. Alastor hugged her back and started to cry, deeply toughed by his goddaughter reference to him.

When the congratulations were over, Bella and Draco left so that the Great Hall could be prepared for the reception.

A.N: Sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've been really busy with school, as I'm coming to the end of my school year and I'm glad that you've all been very patient with me. I hope the length of the chapter isn't too long for all of you, I had a ton of ideas in my head and I wanted to do a good wedding chapter. The next chapter will be the reception and it wont take forever I promise.


	17. Chapter 17

The wedding was over and everyone, except for Draco and Bella were rearranging the Great Hall for the reception.

"I cannot believe my little sister is married," Harry told his girlfriend Ginny.

"I know, but they are great together. They will love and protect each other for the rest of their lives," Ginny reassured her boyfriend.

"Besides, I don't know of a better couple than those two," Hermione cut in, as she was placing red and white roses on the tables.

The Great Hall had been transformed amazingly from a wedding setting to a reception setting. The reception was going to be more intimate and only close friends and family of the bride and groom were allowed to be at the reception.

Aside from the Weasley family, who had brought Teddy along for the wedding, the only ones from the school who were not part of the wedding party that were invited were: Seamus Finnegan, Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Parvati and Padma Patil, Headmistress McGonagall, Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, because Bella always respected him, Horace Slughorn, and of course Mad-Eye.

From the Weasley family, Bill and Fleur had arrived, along with Charlie, who was taking a surprising break from his dragons. Fred and George had of course come, along with Molly, who was holding a tiny Teddy Lupin in her arms, and Arthur. It was sad to see the Weasley family without Percy, although he had left the family, Bella learned he had returned before the battle and was forgiven, only to be killed while saving Fred.

Bella stood with Draco at the entrance of the Great Hall and they held hands. They had no idea what they family and friends had prepared for them, but they were excited to see it.

"You ready for this?" Draco asked his new bride.

"I was born ready," Bella replied cheekily, before their pushed open the doors together and gasped.

The rows of chairs had been replaced with several tables that had vases of red and whites roses in them. The tables had pure white tablecloths on them and Bella could see that the Head Table was extended to fit the bride and groom and the entire wedding party. The table closest to the Head table sat the Weasley family, Mad-Eye and Bella smiled when she saw her godson with Molly.

The rest of her friends and professors were scattered among the other tables but she could see Neville sitting with his girlfriend Hannah, Seamus with his longtime girlfriend Parvati, and Dean with his newly acquired girlfriend Padma. The professors were all sitting at a table together and they seemed to be talking about her parents. Slughorn was leading a conversation about how Lily had transfigured a flower petal into a fish. McGonagall seemed to glow with pride at that story.

Mad-Eye cleared his throat when he caught sight of his goddaughter and her husband and everyone stood up, as they walked to the Head table. But Bella paused when she reached the Weasleys' and Mad-Eye's table and took the little boy in her arms and hugged him.

Teddy looked so much like his father even though he was just over a year old. But his aquamarine blue hair testified to his metamorphmagus status, which he inherited from his mother. Bella smiled sadly because Teddy would never get to know his parents for himself, but she vowed that he would know why his parents died and that he would know how much they loved him.

Bella handed Teddy back to Molly and continued to make her way up to the Head table where she sat in the middle, with Draco on her left and Hermione on her right. The rest of the wedding party was sitting in the way they had entered.

Everyone started to talk, as the House-elves of Hogwarts began to serve them their supper. Bella kept laughing because Draco kept whispering in her ear.

Suddenly, Bella heard tapping on a glass and she turned and saw Harry standing up with his glass in his hand. Bella's eyes widened because she realized he was going to give a speech and she was terrified.

"Now, as best man and brother to the bride I am going to give the first speech before Bella murders me," Harry said and everyone laughed at his joke.

Bella put her head in her arms, as her husband laughed at her antics.

Harry turned to look at his sister.

"Bella, before coming here, I never knew I had a sister. I hated my life and thought it would have been better if I died. But meeting you gave me joy that I never had. You stuck by me through everything, the basilisk and Heir of Slytherin in Second Year, Sirius in Third Year, the Tri-Wizard Tournament in fourth year, and Sirius' death in fifth year. I could never repay you for everything you ever did for me. Draco, you became like a brother to me when we first met on the Hogwarts Express and I'm glad we became friends, there is no one else in the world I trust with my little sister. May your marriage be blessed. To Bella and Draco!" Harry said, as he raised his glass in cheer.

"To Bella and Draco!" the rest of the partygoers followed.

For 30 minutes people got up and said speeches wishing the couple a long and happy life.

It then came time for the couple's first dance. Draco got up and extended his hand to Bella, who gracefully took it and got up, as well. They walked around the Head table and walked to the dance floor in the middle of the assembled tables. Bella placed her left hand on Draco's shoulder and Draco placed with left hand on her waist they grabbed each other's right hand and the classic muggle wedding song _Endless love by Lionel Ritchie Jr_.

Everyone awed and smiled as the couple twirled around the medium size dance floor. When the song came to a close they looked into each other's eyes and gave each other a kiss and a long hug.

At the Weasley table, Harry had approached Mad-Eye without Mad-Eye realizing it, which was surprising for a wizard who practiced _Constant Vigilance_.

"Mad-Eye," Harry whispered to his sister's godfather.

Mad-Eye quickly turned around and looked at Harry, who he had not heard approach.

"What is it Harry?" he whispered, as he took his eyes of his goddaughter.

"We're about to play a father-daughter song, go out there and dance with my sister," Harry basically ordered Mad-Eye, who was almost too stunned to move.

Mad-Eye reluctantly got up, as the gentle tune of the muggle song _Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle _started. He approached Bella and extended his hand. Bella smiled and let got of Draco's hand and grabbed ahold of Mad-Eye's.

As the lyrics started, Draco walked over to the Weasley table and stood next to Harry.

Mad-Eye felt that he did not deserve to dance with Bella. He had raised her, yes, but he was not her biological father, and he felt that he was stealing this moment from James, who had trained under him until he went into hiding with Lily and the twins.

Bella felt a little bit reprehensive about this, but she loved Mad-Eye like a father and he raised her from the time she was 1 year-old. If anyone deserved this father-daughter dance, it was Mad-Eye.

The song finished and Bella wrapped her arms around Mad-Eye's neck and in his ear she whispered, "you deserved this dance."

They stepped back and Bella walked back to her husband and Mad-Eye sat back down at his table, still contemplating what Bella had said.

The dance floor was soon overwhelmed, as couples danced with their partners and intermingled on the dance floor. Bill was spinning Fleur around, not paying attention to what other thought, while Harry was holding Ginny in his arms. Ron and Hermione were dancing in a muggle way that Hermione had taught Ron specifically for the wedding. Bella and Draco were sitting at the Head table and Bella was holding her godson in her arms, she decided to give Molly a break, so she could dance with her husband.

Teddy was giggling at the funny faces Bella was doing when Harry suddenly walked up to them.

"Harry, do you need something?" Bella asked.

"It's almost midnight, you two might want to think about leaving," Harry recommended and Bella gasped.

"I had not realized it was so late," Bella said and stood up, with Draco getting up a few seconds later.

They crossed the now crowded dance floor and saw that their luggage was already ready for them.

"We took the liberty of packing it for you," Hermione said, as she emerged from the Great Hall with Ron and the rest of the wedding party.

Bella reluctantly handed Teddy over to Harry and said her good byes to all her friends. Draco and her picked up their luggage and waved goodbye to the rest of the partying people who had decided it was time to wrap it up.

Draco held Bella close to him and apparated them away from Hogwarts, McGonagall had let the wards down so they could do this. Bella had no idea where they were going, but she was excited to find out what Draco had planned for them.


End file.
